Beautiful Disaster
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Natsume knelt in front of his wife as he watched Mikan whispered a lullaby. He and Mikan had created this miracle together, a product of their love for each other, which continued to grow every day.
1. Only Reminds Me Of You

**Beautiful Disaster**

Disclaimer: I don't date Natsume-sama, so I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Dedicate to **Life Aint That Easy,  
**because of you, I didn't quit FFN. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 1

Mikan Sakura stared at the two people she cared the most sitting in front of her. They had a longing stare in their eyes; both feeling sorry and guilty of what they were about to do. Mikan closed her eyes and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She knows what was about to come, she knew it too well.

"Mikan, I'm sorry," her boyfriend –cross that, her ex-boyfriend, Hayate Matsudaira said guiltily. "I've been going out with Hotaru for a month now."

Mikan looked at Hotaru Imai, her best friend for life. Since the Imais and Sakuras were good neighbors, they've practically known each other for years. And then comes Hayate; an otaku who's obsessed with this anime and manga and collects live action figures. Mikan always remembers how Hotaru would 'test' her new invention on him whenever he calls the latter 'Cool Blue Sky' because Hotaru was 'the exact replica' in one of the characters in one of his favorite animes during his childhood.

Together with Hayate, they were the 'invincible trio'. They studied together at one of the most prestigious academies in Tokyo, the Alice Academy and graduated at the top of their class. During the years in the academy, even after Hayate proposed to Mikan to be his girlfriend, they were still inseparable. But there were times, Mikan noticed, Hotaru would steal a hopeful glance over Hayate. She dismissed the thoughts and they began dating happily for two years; or so she thought.

After they graduated, Mikan worked at a big company and the pay was sufficient to support for three people. As long as she remembered, Mikan had lived with her mother and grandfather. What about her father, you ask? Mikan never got the chance to meet him since he died when her mother, Yuka, was still pregnant with her. Yuka told her daughter that he died because of a car accident and didn't pursue more since her mother would break down whenever Mikan asked about him.

Now, twenty two years after, her mother has married a successful businessman, Shiki Masachika. He became the father figure that she never know and she was really happy to see that her mom had finally get over her husband's death. She was grateful that her mom had finally found happiness for herself. It was now her time to search for the "one". The person who she's going to spend her whole life with. The one who love her for who she was.

But fate has it ways to twist a person's life around.

It was then, on a rainy day, three weeks ago. Mikan was running on the street because she was late for work –again. That was when she saw them –her best friend and her boyfriend together. At first, she thought that they were both hanging out together like they used to be and decided to watch a movie together. She was about to call for them and then she saw the two was kissing in public. Her body froze as she watched them holding each other's hand and disappeared behind the door to the cinema.

'_How could I not see that?'_ She asked herself.

She turned around, walking aimlessly to wherever her feet was taking her and found herself walking to a bar nearby. Mikan ignored the curious stare from everyone because she was wearing her business suit and her hair tied securely into a bun; looking neat and presentable. Mikan ignored the nagging feeling that she should be at work instead of drowning her heart into the drinks. But what she finds disturbing was not the fact that her best friend and boyfriend was going out but rather, she wasn't feeling sad or hurt by the betrayal. Mikan knew her feelings for Hayate was more towards admiration and adoration; kind of like a brother that she never had.

'_It does hurt a bit but I guess I wasn't really that into him after all'_.

Suddenly, the image of a raven haired lad with those beautiful crimson eyes popped up on her mind. She could feel her heart racing and feel the heat creeping to her face. She never felt towards anyone for the whole twenty four years of her life, not even Hayate. So it amazed her how she could feel something to a man who she has met overnight. Mikan was back to reality when she felt the slight nausea feeling coming from her stomach. She took a deep breath and then stared back to the couple in front of her.

"I know," Mikan replied, smiling at the two.

"You…You know?" Hayate asked her in disbelief. Even Hotaru, who usually had the stoic look on her face, was confused by her reply.

"I saw you two together once," Mikan took a sip of her iced water and chew the ice cube into her mouth. "I was waiting for the two of you to be ready and then tell me about it. I'm really glad that you finally did."

"Aren't you supposed to be angry at us? About lying to you?" Hotaru asked apprehensively.

"A bit," Mikan admitted. "But now that I've think about it, we've been friends for so long. We've gone through some bad and good moments. Hayate is a great man but I feel like I was his younger sister whenever I was with him. I mean…I love him to death, but he's just not the right man for me.

"Ouch," Hayate placed his hand over his chest with a mock hurt expression on his face. "But…I'm really sorry, Mikan. I mean…we should have told you earlier. I'm sorry, Mikan." He spoke, getting a grip on Hotaru's hand.

"Instead of feeling sorry, I want you two to be happy," Mikan smiled, her fingers started to pleat the edge of the tablecloth. Even though she gives them her consent, she felt a pang of discomfort on her chest. Those two years weren't real after all. "And as a punishment…" Mikan placed her hand over her chin and said, "I want three boxes of Howalons at my door every day. Wait…hmm…maybe some 'chocopie' too. Oh, no wait…"

Hotaru shook her head as Mikan recited her favourite snacks and glared at the lad when he was laughing as the lists goes on.

"You always know what to say the right words at the right time, Mikan-chan," Hayate nodded and folded his arms only to get smack in the head from Hotaru.

"This is serious," Hotaru muttered darkly. "Don't fool around."

Mikan laughed as Hayate put his head over his head in a mock salute and said, "Yes, ma'am!"

Mikan could still see the accountable expression on her best friend's face and then she decided that it was time for her to deliver a secret she hasn't told anyone; a secret that she had kept with her since three days ago. She put a hand on her flat stomach. Here was a problem that wasn't going to go away anytime soon. In fact it was growing bigger by the day, although it was still only very tiny; more or less than half the length of her little finger, according to the books she had read last night.

Mikan looked up as she watched the two new couple bickering about some technological stuff about an anime that she will never understand and fake coughed to gain their full attention. She gave one last assuring pat on her stomach and then braced herself for their reactions.

**…To be continued….**

**

* * *

**

This is a special update for all of you. **CHAPTER 122 OF GAKUEN ALICE IS OUT ON MANGAFOX! I CRIED!** Higuchi Tachibana sensei never fail to amaze us every chapter. So far, GA is the only manga that can make my heart go "doki-doki" XD Oh, and this update shows my appreciation to all of you readers for the one year I have been in FFN. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Btw, check out my avatar! It's Natsume-sama! How can a 10 year old be handsome like that! :'( lucky Mikan. IMPORTANT: I WONT UPDATE THIS STORY UNTIL KISEKI FORBIDDEN IS COMPLETED! And I cant think of a title name...so don't complain :p Credits to **Romantically Loveless** for beta-ing this chapter! Thank YOU! Me loves you Chi-chan!


	2. Never Gonna Be Alone

**Beautiful Disaster**

Disclaimer: I have a H-U-G-E crush on Natsume Hyuuga but too bad he's a fictional character. That being said, Higuchi Tachibana-sama is a genius for creating someone like Natsume-sama.

This chapter is dedicated solely to **mangagirl214**  
for your support and kind words.  
For that my friend, I thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me." Ruka Nogi grinned widely. "I'm too valuable … your CFO _and _your friend." He slid a fax across his boss's massive desk.

"Seriously, Natsume," Ruka sniggered. "You need a wife."

It was a ridiculous piece of advice and Natsume Hyuuga barely raised an eyebrow before responding, "If you weren't dating Aoi, I would have whipped your ass out of my building."

Natsume rolled his eyes at the knowing smile on his best friend's face. At first, it was hard for him to accept the fact that his best friend was dating his sister. He was well aware of the fact that Aoi had not dated anyone ever in her life and it's all thanks to him. He had scared off all the potential boyfriends by setting a five meter radius barrier between them and her. So when the new couple confronted him and told him the truth, he channelled his anger and frustrations by drinking at the bar.

And speaking about the bar, the memory of him spending the night with a certain brunette came back to him. Every time he thought about that night from two months ago, he could feel the bitter fury emanating from his body –how she had leaved him with nothing but a bittersweet memory of dancing to the tune of sweet pleasure and passion. Even though he was partly under the influence of alcohol that night, he knew he had stolen her virtue. That was when he decided to keep her as a permanent fixture in his life. Natsume did not know any person as vibrant and innocent and carefree as she was. It was also her childish attitude that appealed to him. But God damn it! The next thing he knew, he was left alone in the hotel bed with her strawberry perfume etched in his memory. Natsume swore that when he saw her, he would not let her go. Not ever.

"Come back Natsume..." Ruka teased him. "You were miles away."

Natsume drew a sigh and read the fax that Ruka had dropped in front of him earlier. Natsume was a successful businessman. Having a master's degree in business in hand, he had inherited his father's manufacturing company when his father was diagnosed with lung cancer. Now that his father was recovering, Mr. Hyuuga and his wife extended their honeymoon and decided to travel all around the world. His parents deserved all that. From the time Natsume was born he and his sister had the best of everything: schools, social contacts and money. He'd used all three to his benefit when his father trusted the company under his control. Though his mother, Kaoru, had nagged him about getting married, he'd always try to change the subject and said that he was still too young to get married. A lame excuse –he knew. But he hadn't simply found the one person that he would want to spend the rest of his life with. But then again, if the person was the same brunette he spent the night together with came back to his life, he wouldn't hesitate to get on his knee and asked her hand for marriage. God! He seriously needed to get her out of his mind or else, he might have gone crazy because of her.

"Whatever you say, Ruka," Natsume drawled and signed some of the documents that had been sitting on his desk for weeks. "Is there anything else you need? Or should I send the guard in here to escort you out of the building for pissing me off?"

Ruka snorted at his comment. "Like hell you're going to do that," he said confidently and then he went still when Natsume pressed the intercom and told the guard the exact same thing Natsume had told him. Waving his hands in defeat, Ruka went to the door, signaling that his grumpy boss needed some time alone. "But you really should think about what I said Natsume. Not everyone is like Luna, you know?"

Natsume knew that Ruka was just concerned about him and he'd appreciate that. He had fallen head over heels for Luna Koizumi when she had "accidentally" tripped and broke her heels in front of him in the middle of the street. He'd actually believe that he'd found the one but his heart broke when he found out that Luna was using him for his looks and his money. She had confessed to him, well indirectly speaking to him, when Natsume found out that she was in the bed with an unknown man in their apartment. Though she had tried with guile tears, trying to convince him that it was his fault for spending too much time in his office, he had known that he wasn't going to trust women easily. Even as five months had passed since their break up, Luna was still determined to get him back on her life. But she was picking the wrong man: Natsume Hyuuga will not repeat the same mistake twice.

Natsume pointed his finger to the door and glare at Ruka. "Out!"

With an amused laugh, Ruka left the room and Natsume was soon involved in his own deep thoughts –about the night, the brunette that caught his interests and the possibility that the two of them might meet again and the "future" they might share together. "You're a fool for thinking of her like that Natsume," he grumbled to himself and resumed his work. He didn't have the time to think about her. He had an appointment with someone about the charity event that he was going to hold soon. The intercom buzzed as the secretary informed that his client has arrived; he was forced to forget about his previous dilemma and set into his working mode.

"Let him in."

* * *

Mikan huffed as she sat on the cosy sofa across the secretary's desk. She tried to calm her nerves and try to remember all the details her senpai, Andou Tsubasa, had told her. Heck, it should have been him sitting on the sofa instead of her, but when he received a call from his pregnant wife, Misaki, all hell breaks loose. Apparently, the baby decided to arrive early and was in a great hurry. Tsubasa had trusted Mikan to present his ideas to the Hyuuga company about the plans and decorations for the charity event that was going to be held in the building itself. Mikan had been working as Tsubasa's assistance after she graduated and the two was always working together in harmony and a lot of trust involved between them. She gave him a comforting hug and wished him "good luck" as he ran out of the door; leaving her to carry out the project.

Her hand immediately reached her stomach. Mild nausea came to her and she took another deep breath to hold herself from running down the hall and to the toilet. She envied Misaki for having her beloved husband beside her; watching as their first child born into the world. Her thoughts shifted to the man with brilliant crimson eyes again and she could feel the butterflies on her stomach. What are the odds of seeing the beautiful stranger again? What will happen then? Tell him the truth and say something casual like "Hi, remember me? Yeah, guess what? I'm having your baby!" She snorted at the little battle she had with her mind then let out a huge sigh.

Mikan knew something was wrong with her when her period was late. The constant bathroom visits she had experienced for the past month and the mood swings didn't help at all. Then, the event that had happened after her "stay" at the raven haired man's apartment came back to her and Mikan immediately rushed to the nearest pharmacy. The shock, the dismay, and the sheer, blind panic that had first assailed her when she had stared at the plus sign on the home pregnancy test strip had long since changed to awe. She was pregnant! Pregnant with a man she barely knew. That was the day before she had told her best friend about the news that she's pregnant.

After much convincing on her best friend part, Mikan had dropped the bomb and told her family about it and she was grateful that they gave their full support to raised the baby –though her mum was furious and went a bit hysterical for a few minutes. Which mum doesn't after finding out that your daughter is pregnant without a ring on her hand? Her grandfather on the other hand was thrilled by the news. "I will pray to the good Lord above so that I'm healthy enough to see my great-grandchild," he cried and pulled her into his embrace. Mikan was grateful to her step-father too: Shiki had insisted that she would see a friend of his for monthly check for the baby and her. He may not have a lot to say in this issue but Mikan knew he cared.

Yes –she will raise the baby. After finally accepting the fact that she was pregnant, she fell in love with the life growing inside of her. This baby will be loved by many. The baby would always have the love from Mikan and her family. Then a sudden realisation hit her and she fought back the tears in her eyes. This baby might have all the love that he/she can get but Mikan would not be able to give the child a father. She wanted to see the stranger again badly and told him that she was carrying his baby. After all, it takes two people to make the bundle of joy. Mikan shook her head, thinking that it must have been the hormones that made her think like that. 'I mean, what are the odds that I might see him again?'

Mikan inhaled sharply, held the air in her lungs and then released it while caressing her flat stomach. "I'm sorry that you won't have a daddy, baby," she whispered softly. She could feel the small flutter on her stomach and she sighed. "I know. You can get mad at me when you're old enough to know why you don't have a father." Or the fact that she didn't want to marry anyone but the father of her child. It might have been a stupid notion on her part, but she knew she had fallen in love with the stranger: a stranger who just happened to put the small and fragile life in her womb.

"Mr. Hyuuga is ready to see you, Miss Sakura. I'll escort you in."

Mikan stood and smiled at the secretary, a nice older lady, who seemed more suited to baking cookie for her grandkids than trying to tackle the huge computer sitting in front of her. "Thank you and I don't need an escort."

The woman merely gave her a small nod and smile before she turned her attention back to the computer. Mikan fought for control of her body and mind as she headed toward the door that had Natsume Hyuuga's name plate on it. She knocked on the door twice and then she entered the room when the person inside gave her permission to do so.

She stood frozen, limbless, as she focused on the dark-suited figure standing silhouetted against the wide floor-to-ceiling plate glass. There he was: the person who had hunted her mind since the night one month ago. One month and three days –she counted. The man whose baby she was carrying. From this distance, with the late-afternoon light behind him, it was difficult to define his expression. Then he turned towards her, and the breath was caught in her throat as his eyes went wide with shock at the sight of her. Tall, with an admirable breadth of shoulder, he projected an enviable aura of power most men coveted, but possessed. Well-defined facial bone structure, harshly chiseled, portrayed an elemental ruthlessness that visibly warned he was a force to be reckoned with in any area. The only thing that prevented her from jumping herself into his embrace was the desk between them.

Suddenly, her vision went funny, all woozy and washy. She closed her eyes and knew what was coming. "Toilet!" Mikan shouted and cupped her mouth before he looked at her as he was snapped from his trance. He grabbed her free hand and ushered her to his private washroom where she was noisily puke her guts out into the toilet while he squatted behind her, holding back her hair and spitting out curses. She was cursing herself mentally; the morning sickness had started out since yesterday and she didn't find the whole thing as "amusing" as the book she'd read about pregnancy had said. She was trembling and shivering on the aftermath of her nausea, her skin felt clammy and the last thing she needed right then was to explain the situation to him. Much to her chagrin, he picked her up, flushed the toilet then slammed down the seat so he could sit down on it with her still wrapped on his arms.

Muscles began flexing all over him as he stretched out a hand towards the washbasin and just manages to reached a tap and turn it on. Two seconds later a damp cloth arrived on her face. It was so refreshing she just closed her eyes and gave in to his grimly silent ministrations with the back of her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder and her legs dangling limply along the length of his.

Eventually he went still. Her world began to steady. She could feel the pound of his heart against the back of her head and she just couldn't resist releasing a small sigh. "Feeling a little better?" She nodded and she was starting to feel comfortable in his embrace when the next question made her tremble. "You...are you...pregnant?"

Mikan immediately wriggled out of his embrace and finding the strength to land on her two feet but the moment that she did, a wave of dizziness set the floor rocking beneath her feet. A strong arm hooked around her waist to take her weight again. He didn't even curse this time, but simmered in magnificent silence as he bent to hook the other arm around her knees then carried her out of the bathroom before he deposited her on the sofa inside his office.

"What's your name?" Natsume asked.

"Mikan," she replied hoarsely after a moment of silence. "Mikan Sakura."

"Mikan..." he tested her name on his tongue, sending shivers up her spine. For several seconds, neither of them spoke, the rush of air going in and out of her lungs at such a rapid rate was the only sound in the room. She couldn't move. Nor could she look at him. The silence was suffocating; she sensed that he wanted something from her, but she did not know what.

Finally, when she could not tolerate one more second of the torturous anticipation, she raised her head and tilted it backwards to look at his face.

It was what he'd been waiting for –eye contact.

"You're pregnant...right?" he waited for a moment before he continued; "It's my child isn't it?"

Mikan let out a tattered gasp and nodded. She flinched when he started cursing and watched him raked his raven hair in frustration. "I –I hadn't planned to leave the way I did. I just...I just don't know what to do...or what to say. I panicked! I swear I racked my brains to try and think how to reach you many times after that night. I mean it! But it was just wasn't possible. Can't you imagine what turmoil I was in when I found out I was pregnant? It was a genuine shock!" Mikan knew she was blabbering but she didn't care. It's time to let all the frustrations out now while she could still form the words on her mouth. "I'm sorry! But I'm determined to have the baby...even if I have to raise this baby alone! I wasn't expecting you to support me even if I did manage to contact you. I was wary of seeing you again when we had only known each other for just a night. And...and there was always the possibility that you might not even remember me!"

Natsume narrowed his eyes on her; a distinctly predatory light entered his crimson eyes. "There is no way you are going to raise my child single-handedly, without my help. It is an unthinkable idea! Preposterous, in fact!"

"Wh –what do you mean?" Mikan wasn't aware that she was shaking until he lifted his hands and cupped her face with such tenderness that made her want to weep.

"It means that you're going to marry me." Natsume smirked when he saw her eyes went wide and her body tensed.

"Marry...?"

**...to be continued...**

* * *

Friend: Natsume is so pussy-whipped. And I'm loving it. -evil laugh- Luna can go and rot in Hell, as usual. AND I TOTALLY ADORE THE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN NATSUME AND RUKA! They're ah-dorable. 3

Elie: I couldn't agree more ;)

I know I said that I wont update this story until May/June but I just can't resist to write this chapter HAHA! I still have some spare time and whenever I do, I always find myself writing. I honestly dont know where this story is going and I dont know when I will be updating this story but please wait patiently okay? Any suggestions and ideas will be deeply appreciated. Btw, I've seen GA RAW chapter 126! NaMi moments is 3

Last year was a...crazy/hectic/depressing (whatever you named it) year for me. I was in the state of depression and stress but there are things that can make me retain my sanity -Music. Music is an important aspect of someone's life. And then I found this website: Hope is beautiful (**hopeisbeautiful(dot)tumblr(dot)com**) The owner posts songs that talks about how you should love yourself, about holding on, and of course, about how beautiful you are. It's worth a visit cause it inspires me in many ways. This site is also inspires me to write this chapter ;)


	3. Trouble Is A Friend

**Beautiful Disaster**

Disclaimer: All rights go to the almighty Higuchi Tachibana-sensei.

This time, I'm dedicating this story to those who still support me,  
who continuously giving me encouragement and the inspiration to write.  
Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mikan stirred from her sleep but her eyes remained closed. She concluded that there was something different with the way she woke up that morning. She felt safe and warm. So comfortable that she couldn't resist letting out a blissful sigh. Perhaps it was because of the softness of the mattress, or perhaps it was the muscled arm draped protectively over her stomach.

_Wait a minute_.

The sleepy fog clouding her thoughts began to clear. A warm male body did indeed press against her backside. His warm breath caressed her neck and a soft snoring could be heard from the person. When she realised who it was, Mikan smiled and snuggled deeper into him.

Yesterday was a blur but when Natsume proposed her like that, with his lips lifted in a slow, deliberate smile, and the way his crimson eyes staring at her intently, she immediately agreed. What more could she say? She was a sucker for that pretty boys look. It was for the baby, she keep reminding herself. At least now the baby will have a father. Although deep inside, she selfishly wished that Natsume would return her love back...but for now, she was content with whatever she has.

After the proposal, Natsume immediately brought her to the nearest jewellery shop where he told her to pick out a matching wedding ring. "Just pick anything you like," he had said. For someone who had spent 405 Yen a piece (about 4.40USD) on fake jewellery and to walk into a real jewellery store was like entering a parallel universe. She could only shake her head helplessly at the array of diamonds, sapphires, and emerald rings spread on black velvet.

However, when her eyes had caught a pair of matching wedding bands, she knew she had fallen in love with it. The rings were simple and they were made out of white gold. The only differences between the male and female rings were that the female ring was encrusted with diamonds at the edge. Natsume had caught the look on her face and tell the jeweller to take the rings out of the display glass so that they can get a closer look at the matching bands.

At first, the jeweller hesitated to comply with his order and Mikan could see the jeweller's eyes looking outside the store. Mikan followed the jeweller's gaze and it landed to Natsume's car, which is a beat up Hilux truck. Mikan understand immediately what had transpired in front of the jeweller's eyes; they can't afford anything that is in the store. Mikan knew that Natsume was one of those people who simply had money to spend on anything he wished to, but driving a beat up truck when he could buy a dozen of Mercedes Benz was beyond her imagination.

She was slightly shocked when Natsume held her left hand and slide the ring on her ring finger, ignoring her half-hearted protest. It fit snugly to her ring finger as if it was made for her. Together, they admired the sight of the diamond on her hand, until they heard someone cough beside them and burst the moment. "That would be 46, 074, 988 Yen. Will it be cash or credit?" The jeweller asked airily. Mikan would have laughed at the jeweller's expression when Natsume told him that he would be pay in cash, but she turned it into a small cough instead.

When the jeweller retreated to the back of the shop to get the change, Mikan plucked up her courage and took the matching ring from its box and slid the ring to Natsume's ring finger. It was a perfect match and Mikan looked up at him and her face lit with anticipation of a child on Christmas morning. "It's beautiful." Mikan said as she intertwined their hands and admired the rings more.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," he replied but he was not referring to their matching rings. He reached for the stray hair that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear. That simple action was enough to boil the blood in her system. After that, they went to the car silently as Natsume drive to her home. They had agreed (more like Natsume forced her) to see her parents to explain the situation and to get their blessings.

When they arrived at the Sakura residence, they saw a black sedan parked outside the house. Natsume commented that he had seen the car somewhere but he chose to ignore it. When they entered the house, they could practically hear people laughing in the living room. "I'm home." Mikan called out, hoping that her mother would hear it. Instead, a raven haired woman popped out from the living room door and pounced Mikan into a tight embrace.

"Mikan!" The woman cried joyfully. "It's been years since I saw you! Do you remember me? It's me; Auntie Kaoru!" Mikan was perplexed by the woman's action and all she could do was stand stiffly and let the person squeeze the breath out of her. Sensing her discomfort, Natsume pulled her out of the woman's hold and pulled Mikan into his arms.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Natsume asked the woman, "and when did you get back to Japan?" Mikan was flabbergasted with Natsume's statement. So the woman in front of them had been his mother. It was when Mikan looked closely at the woman did she see the strong resemblance between the mother and son. Raven hair and crimson eyes, even their temper were almost the same.

Kaoru flipped her hair back and put her hands on her hips. "Your father and I just got back from the Philippines," she said. "We wanted to surprise you and your sister by having a quiet dinner tonight, but it seems that it's not a surprise anymore."

Just when Natsume was about to retort, Yuka appeared in the hallway and joined the three of them. "I thought I heard your voice Mikan," Yuka said. "Kaoru-sempai was my sempai during high school and we stayed in contact after all these years. Do you remember Mikan? Kaoru-sempai used to come here and bought you boxes of Howalons."

It took a while for Mikan to remember but when she did, her eyes lit up in excitement. "You're the Howalon fairy!" Mikan laughed as Kaoru swoop her again into a warm embrace.

Yuka smiled as she watched the two talking animatedly, reminiscing the old times before she turned her attention to the young man watching, baffled by the scene in front of them. "Ara, and who might you be young man? Wait a minute...you're Natsume-kun!"

"How you've been Yuka-san," Natsume bowed slightly and watched as Yuka moved closer to him. He remembered her from the times when his mother bought him to the Sakura household when he was three or so years old. And to think that they would meet up again like this was such a huge coincidence. It's a small world indeed.

When Yuka's eyes were diverted to Natsume's ring finger, her eyes widened and she turned to Mikan and saw the similar ring on her daughter's finger. "Yo-you're the baby's father?" Yuka's mouth was agape as Natsume nod at her statement. The only thing that she could do was to hug Natsume and thanked him for accepting the baby.

"Wait, what baby?" Kaoru turned her attention to her son and her best friend. When Mikan and Natsume explained the situation to her, Kaoru's face turns into a frown and then she forced a smile on her face. She stood in front of Natsume and pinched his cheeks. "So this is what you've done while your father and I went on our honeymoon, eh?" Mikan and her mother could only watch helplessly as the mother and son argued vehemently.

Yuka then decided to stop the two before a full brawl were to commence. "Think of it like this Kaoru-sempai," she paused. "Now that the two are together, we can finally arrange the wedding party that we've always dreamt about for our children!"

"You're right Yuka." Kaoru folded her arms and turned to Natsume. "So, what about that Koizumi?" Mikan knew that she's not the only woman in his life but when Kaoru mention the woman's name brought an ache to her heart. When Natsume replied that he and the woman had ended their relationship, she almost hit her head for thinking that the girl deserved a bitch slap for dumping a guy like him. She shook her head and decided that it was just the hormones working.

One thing led to another, without realising, Natsume had talked their parents into letting her stay at his house. When she tried to protest, the reply that she received from her mother was that it's a good way to get to know each other. "After all, it takes two people to make a baby." Oh, what a way to slap the problem back to her face. Even Shiki and her grandpa had agreed with her.

That night, she arrived at his house and was surprised that the house has the "homey" feeling into it. She was starting to doubt that "Koizumi" had something to do with it but then he said that his sister insisted to decorate his house, which put her at ease a little bit.

Mikan was even more surprised when Natsume cooked her dinner and it was like eating gourmet downtown. When she commented his cooking, he just shrugged it off and told her that she looked ugly when she was speaking with her mouth full and it was bad for the baby. Mikan smiled knowing that he was flattered because she spotted two red tinges on his cheeks before they continued to eat silently.

After dinner, they both spent a few minutes watching the before Mikan started to crave something. "What you have in mind?" Natsume had asked her when she told him and was ready to buy the food that she wants. That action alone brought a swell to her heart and she couldn't help but fall deeply in love with him. Instead, she told him that she was craving for chocolate ice cream and saw it in the fridge.

She then went to the kitchen with him following behind her. She managed to turn the whole kitchen upside down, coming up with lots of goodies, with Natsume sitting on the stool, looking at her with wonder and finding himself enjoying the moment. Sliced bananas, chocolate sauce, crumbled cookies, marshmallows and raspberry preserves were laid out in several small bowls.

Mikan smiled at the expression on Natsume's face. He looked eager and excited, like a little boy who'd just heard the tune of the ice-cream truck tooling down the street after school. They then quickly prepared and consumed their sundaes. Mikan devoured hers swiftly and with gusto, while Natsume ate his slowly, savouring every bite. When he was finished, Natsume licked his lips. "Best damn desserts I ever had," he smiled at her which brought her heart racing.

Next thing she knew, she was resting her head against Natsume's shoulder while they were watching a romantic movie without him complaining one bit! Mikan was trying to see what his expression would be like when he's annoyed but clearly she's failing. She even tried her luck by asking about that Koizumi girl. She listens as he told her about Luna's charade. "The thing is, after we broke up, I gave her my apartment so that she leaves me alone. She didn't even hide her satisfaction knowing that she owns a room in one of the greatest apartment in Tokyo district."

The subject was dropped after that. At least now she knows that the woman is no longer a part of him. It may be selfish on her part, she wants Natsume for herself. After all, she's carrying his baby and now they're getting married. True, it's a one-sided feeling and there's a high possibility that Natsume was in on this because of the baby. And when the baby arrived, she would lose him. So it's better to enjoy this moments even though she knew she will experience a nasty heartbreak later on. Mikan snuggled and hugged his torso as she felt dazed and her eyes started to grow heavier. It may have been her imagination, but she swore that she could almost feel his lips brushing against her forehead. She was lulled to sleep.

Here she was; in his arms and wished that they could stay like this forever. Her eyelids slowly cracked open. Sunlight forced its way into the bedroom, unwanted and unforgiving. She watched the alarm clock on the bedside table and it shows that it was 5:45a.m. _Still early_.

Queasiness began to coil in her stomach and Mikan immediately rushed to the bathroom. While she was having her morning sickness, she didn't hear his footsteps as he entered the bathroom until he rubbed her back. That simple gesture made her weep with gratefulness and for the first time in days, she found that morning sickness was not a bad thing after all. Filling her with guilt but liking having him pampering her around and like the time when they meet again, he scooped her in his arms and wiped her face with a small towel. It was a sheer happiness for her.

After that, they fell in into their usual activities; having breakfast, took their showers and then off to work. It was as if they'd been doing it for years. The only time that they ever argued was when Natsume insisted that he drive her to her work. Mikan insisted that she would ride the bus like she normally did but he was completely against it. "The fumes from the public transport are bad for the baby and no wife of mine is to be seen alone, much less in public!"

At first Mikan thought it was sweet of him to say that but then she found the whole thing annoying. She didn't like it when someone directed what she was going to do with her life but then she decided to let him do what he said. "It saves me 2751 yen anyway," she mumbled to herself.

When they arrived in front of the building where, Natsume started to nag her as she was slowly losing her patience. "Keep drinking water so you don't feel dehydrated. If you feel tired, take a break or let your friends do some of your work. And it's time you tell your boss that you're pregnant so that he won't give too much work for you. If you need me, I've saved my number on your phone, so all you have to do is..."

God, he was much worse compared to her mother. At least Yuka gave her space to breathe. "I got it." She went out of the car and before she could even take three steps away from the car, Mikan felt him holding her right arm, preventing her from advancing forward.

"Yes?" she asked patiently as she faced him.

She was shocked when he kissed her on the forehead. "Don't forget that we have a dinner with the family tonight...and have fun at work," he said before he went back to his car and drove away, leaving her standing still on the same spot.

"Stupid Natsume," she blushed and reached for the spot where she felt his warm lips touch her skin, "stop making me hopeful."

Mikan was surprised when she heard snickers behind her and before she could turn around, she was hugged from behind. "You have some explanation to do, young woman." Mikan turned around and was met with three huge grins and dollar signs on one of her friend's eyes.

"Of course I will tell you, Sumire," Mikan pats the arms of the person who hugged her from behind. When she feel the glare coming from her other friends, she quickly added, "And of course you too, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru."

Even though they worked in different buildings, they always meet up at the shop owned by Anna, which was just a walking distance. Satisfied with her explanation, all of them dragged her to the nearest table outside Anna's bakery and waited for her to "spill" everything. _Oh well, here it goes again. _

To be continued...

* * *

Finally an update XD I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy with college and now that the semester break has started, I finally have the time to write. However (!) I want to enjoy my holiday too DX so maybe I'll update again in a week or so. I have another exam (outside college thing) on the 3rd next month so I have to study again. Sigh. Btw, have you read GA 131? "The woman I love is strong..." Kyaa! Tsubasa! So cool!

Oh and an **important** announcement: I'm holding a **Gakuen Alice Drawing Contest. **Check my profile for more information! It would be great if you join :D

For references use:  
1USD = 92 Yen  
30 USD = 2751Yen  
500,000 USD = 46,074,988 Yen


	4. A Night of Disaster Part 1

**Beautiful Disaster**

Disclaimer: No. I just own the story

This dedication goes to Mae-chan,  
who gives me the inspiration to write this chapter ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Okay. You're creeping me out Natsume," Ruka shuddered and placed the paperwork on his boss's table. "I haven't seen you like this since you bought that 'thing' from your first pay check."

When Ruka entered Natsume's office, he was stunned when he saw the corner of Natsume's mouth curled in a satisfied smile. To top it all, he was humming a song. A freaking love song! Sure, Ruka himself had sung "Endless Love" to Aoi before but to hear Natsume singing to that tune was like watching pigs fly. Maybe it has and he couldn't resist checking the window outside.

Natsume sighed and rolled his eyes. "That 'thing' is the first car that I've bought with my own money, Ruka. I've bought that truck with my blood, sweat and tears, you know? And it's not just simply a truck, it's a reminder to me on how..."

"...how you and your family didn't start off as a wealthy people," Ruka cut him off. "...and then your dad makes a great investment...created this company from scratch. At first, you've worked as a trainee just like everyone else. You've shown great leadership quality and when your dad got sick, he trusted the company to you. Yada yada. You become our boss and the rest is history." Ruka folded his arms, looking sternly at him. "Now tell me something that I don't know."

Natsume scoffed and focused at the paperwork in front of him, pretending he was working. Knowing that his best friend was waiting for him to say something, Natsume purposely delayed signing the paper in front of him and try his best to appear as if he was reading the document intently.

"Oh, for goodness sake Natsume," Ruka rumbled. "Just tell me already."

A sardonic grin plastered on his face and he leaned onto his seat. He watched Ruka's face turn red like a tomato, knowing that his best friend was getting more annoyed as every second passed.

"I'm engaged," Natsume finally said.

The look on Ruka's face was priceless and Natsume wondered if he took his picture and showed his ugly face to Aoi, maybe, just maybe the two would break up. But he wouldn't do that 'cause he just loved his sister that much. Even if he didn't agree with the partner that Aoi had chosen.

"Engaged?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "As in to be married?"

Ruka blanched as Natsume nodded in confirmation. It took him about a minute to collect his composure and then he plopped himself on the seat across Natsume. "Are you joking Natsume?" he asked Natsume. "I mean, I know that I've been nagging at you to get married and all...but this is just..."

Natsume sniggered. He folded his arms as he watched Ruka trying to form a coherent word. After all, it was no everyday you see the 'Prince Charming' at loss for words. With his blond hair and blue eyes, Ruka charmed everyone, regardless of their gender, just by smiling at them. Not to mention he exuded charisma and had leadership quality. He even told Ruka that he'd give the lad his position if ever something happened to him. Ruka might have taken it as a joke but he knew that no one can replace him as the company's boss.

At that precise moment, Natsume felt his mobile vibrated. He fished the phone from his pocket and hit the call button. The only people who had his private number were his family, Ruka, a few close friends and Mikan. He prayed silently that the caller would be Mikan. It has been an hour since he had dropped her off to work and he already missed her. He never felt this way: this excitement and the anticipation of hearing her voice. He never had this kind of feelings towards anyone. Even to his former fiancée.

"Natsume?"

He recognised that voice and he stood up from his seat immediately and walked to the nearest window. He could feel the piercing stare from the other lad and Natsume ignored him; he didn't want to let Ruka overhear the conversation between him and Mikan.

Natsume could hear the background noise where people were chatting and the sound of car horns. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the Anna's Bakery." She paused. He could hear that she was nervous thus he remained silent; so she could finished her explanation. "My friend owns the bakery and...umm...listen...about the dinner tonight..."

Natsume hoped that she wouldn't cancel the appointment 'cause he was looking forward to see her in a formal dress. The image of her in a form fitting red dress and matching high heels caused his breath to hitch.

"What about it?" Natsume tried to sound nonchalant.

"Do you mind if my best friend comes along too?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, she will be my bridesmaid in our wedding and all. If you don't mind, that is."

'Our wedding', she had said. Those two words were enough to put his heart racing but the moment was interrupted when he heard someone arguing in the background.

"What about me? I want to see the person who knocked her up too!" There were a few more agreements before he heard a loud screech, followed by a few weird noises that sounded like a toy gun was being fired. Baka, baka, baka. Three shots and there was a moment of silence.

"Mikan?" Natsume asked worriedly. "Are you there? Are you okay? What happened?"

When she giggled, he felt his worry slipping away. _Damn it, this girl will be the death of me_.

"Sorry, those were my friends." She was still giggling over the phone. "So...is it okay if Hotaru comes to dinner tonight?"

How could he say no? He wanted her to feel at ease and comfortable whenever she was with him. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know those embarrassing moments that she had during her school days and he was determined to befriend this 'Hotaru' if he wanted to know more about Mikan.

"The more the merrier," he replied and smiled when Mikan pulled away from the phone to tell her best friend. The fact that the simple gesture was enough to make her feel happy made him want to keep the smile permanent on her face. He had a lifetime to do that from now on.

"Oh, and by the way, about the charity event planning," she paused. "Can I set up an appointment so that I can discuss the whole procedure with you?"

Natsume pondered those thoughts. He would have loved to see her face at that exact moment but that meant he wouldn't be getting any work done. Not when he got the urge to kiss her every time he saw her face.

"The person who's in charge of the planning is Andou right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then set the appointment time so that the three of us can discuss the whole process together. I don't want to trouble you with the unnecessary traveling. It'll be bad for the baby." This was true. When he heard her grumble, he knew he had won the silent battle.

Meanwhile, Ruka remained in his seat; his mouth was wide open after his boss. He didn't intend to eavesdrop on their conversation and even Natsume didn't make an effort to take the call privately. From the way his mouth curls in a pleasing grin and the way his crimson eyes sparkle, Ruka knew the person on the other line must have been his "fiancée".

He'd known Natsume all his life, and although during that time Natsume had never once told Ruka –or anyone else for that matter – about what he was feeling or thinking, Ruka had been able to piece together a great deal. He knew his friend very, very well.

"He's in love with her," Ruka whispered. "By all that's holy, he's madly in love with her and he didn't know it."

When Natsume finally ended the call, Ruka stood up from his seat and faced the former. "So when's the wedding?" he asked.

"In a week," Natsume replied casually.

"A week?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "Isn't that a little bit too soon? Or is she...pregnant?"

"She is." Natsume walked back to his seat and plopped himself on the leather chair.

"With your child?" Ruka couldn't resist asking that question.

Ruka could read Natsume like an open book. Not many people could do that and he was proud to say that he was one of many (aside from his family and a few close friends). He knew that at this moment, Natsume was angry; so angry that Natsume was looking at him with that blazing fire of wrath on his crimson eyes. He could swear that if the phrase "if looks could kill" was true, he'd be dead by now.

"Of course the baby is mine!"

Natsume never so much as flinched from pain, but something seemed to have happened inside him because one day two months ago, Natsume canceled some very important meetings and announced that he was going to take a few days off.

When Ruka had asked him about it, he simply replied that he was looking for "someone". He said that the "someone" had made him realised that life has more value than all the money that he had earned and to appreciate the people who meant a great deal to him. Just one night, the Natsume he knew had changed.

Too many people thought that Natsume had no heart, but Ruka knew he did. Natsume just kept rigid control over himself, but his loyalty was unbreakable. When Ruka had smashed his Ferrari, it was Natsume who'd flown in doctors from the corners of Japan to take care of him. When their friend, Koko, was involved in a lawsuit and was accused of attacking someone outside Koko's Bar, it was Natsume who'd silently and secretly stepped in and reversed the decision of the court.

Natsume managed to prove that Koko was innocent and that he was merely trying to protect the girl who had been harassed by a group of thugs. It was unfortunate for Koko that the "thug" turns out to be a rich bastard and had bribed the authorities to "wipe off" the evidence. However, with power, money and influence, Natsume had the better advantage. With video evidence and a confession from the girl who had been harassed, Koko walked out of the building a free man. What was more, Koko got the girl.

'What was her name?' Ruka pondered. 'Sue...something. Oh well.'

Natsume often helped people; he'd just hated people knowing he did it. He liked his image of ruthless negotiator. In his deals with his employee and his family, he was always fair. Perhaps never warm, but fair. Since that night, Natsume had become more sociable and more...approachable.

"Anyway," Ruka coughed, trying to ease the tension. "You're going to meet with her tonight?"

Natsume glared at him before he nodded at his answer and got back to his paperwork.

"Am I invited?" Ruka asked hopefully. He didn't have to beg because he knew that Natsume would have invited him anyway –in his own way. "I want to see the bride too you know?"

Almost immediately, Natsume answered him with a no.

"But I'm going to be your best man!" Ruka tried very hard to sound that he was really upset but inside, he was dying of laughter.

"Who says that you're going to be my best man?" Natsume asked him callously.

Ruka knew that no matter what, Natsume had never been successful when he had carried his "threats". He was too soft-hearted despite his hard demeanour.

"It's common knowledge that since I'm your best friend, then it means that I am your best man."

"I could have asked someone else to be my best man," Natsume replied with a shrug.

"Like who?"

It took him a moment to answer and instead of a statement it came out like a question. "Kokoroyomi?"

Ruka snorted which earned him a glare from his boss. "Koko? That guy would spend the whole time drinking and by God I wouldn't want to imagine what he'll say during his best man's speech."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Ruka beamed at his answer. "So does that mean I can come for the dinner tonight?"

"Whatever." Ruka knew that he was starting to get on his boss's nerves. He should back out now before he released his wrath, but that infuriated look on Natsume's face was priceless.

"Even if you don't invite me, I will ask Aoi to make me go with her," Ruka said innocently.

"Whatever. I'm trying to do my work now so get the hell out of here and I don't pay you to spread gossip in my office," Natsume said through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed.

Ruka, knowing that he had been dismissed, walked towards the door. He looked at his boss one last time, and before he opened his mouth, Natsume had thrown his pen at Ruka.

"Out!"

Ruka laughed as he walked through the hallway towards the elevator. He loved making Natsume annoyed and angry. Serves Natsume for working him like a dog for all these years. It was the only hobby that he had picked to release his stress.

Now that there's going to be Mrs. Hyuuga, things will be more interesting from now on.

"You're in for the ride, Natsume."

**...to be continue  
**

**

* * *

**

I know! An update finally! It's just that I've been enjoying my holiday a lot. College work is driving me crazy. It's like you don't have a life aside from studying once you've started college. I don't know when I will update the next chapter but I'll try to write a sentence per day XD HAHA! But seriously, writing is hard. Unless you have the inspirations and ideas of what your story would be, your story wont progress at all.

You don't want me to update a story just for the sake of updating right? So please understand why it take me a long time to update. I have a life to.

Also, there's three people that I want to say thank you: black-emohawk, silverfire15 and One Heartbeat. There's three amazing people had entered my "Gakuen Alice Drawing Contest" and they have given me three wonderful drawings. If you want to see them, then add me up on facebook (find the link on my profile) and you can browse through them.

I would also like to apologise to those PMs that I have yet to reply. There's a lot of them and you guys are just wonderful! Thank you for the support and I would try to reply all of them asap .

With love,  
sakuraheartz/elie


	5. A Night of Disaster Part 2

Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 4 – A night of disaster (Part 2)**

**Warning: This chapter is unedited.**

**Disclaimer: The plot is my own. Other than that, I own nothing.  
**

This dedication goes to those who had waited a long time for this update.

I want to thank you form the bottom of my heart.

For the support. For the love. And for the hate mails I've received.

* * *

Mikan puffed her cheeks as she looked at her reflection. She had ransacked the contents of her entire closet for the dinner tonight and every time she did put on her few favourite dresses, Natsume would tell her to change again. "Too green." "Too open." "Too loose." Until finally she heard, "Too...You will not wear that. I forbid it!"

No matter what she wear, she heard a variety of refusals from him until half an hour later, Mikan wanted to smother Natsume in the sea of clothing he had rejected. In the end, she settled on a black jeans and a simple v-collar white blouse. Not her first choice, but by God, it would be her last. Formal be damned. She'll wear whatever she wants. She let her hair down around her back, and for the first time in forever, she applied enough make up to make the cosmetic company's stock soar.

Wearing her strappy sandals in place, she breezed into the living room, where Natsume, who was sprawled on the couch cushions, waiting for her. At the sound of her heels, he lifted his head and perused her from top to bottom.

"Do not say a single word about my outfit," Mikan commanded Natsume before he could say anything. Though he shrugged and acted like he couldn't care less, she caught the glint of appreciation in his eyes. He liked the outfit!

Delight chased away her bad mood, and confidence budded within her chest. She watched him grabbing his keys and then slip on his shoes. He was, she had to admit sexy as always, wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt that fell open around the collar. Her moment of appreciation was burst when he grabbed her hand and told her to wait at the entrance while he went to the garage. She was shocked when Natsume drove a sleek maroon BMW car when she had expected him to use the old truck.

The car ride was quiet and Mikan was fidgeting on her seat. She runs her hand on the leather seat and stared at the glossy design of the car interior, million thoughts running through her head.

'Of all the cars that he had, why did Natsume used that beat-up car?' Mikan tilted her head and stared at him. It was hard to read his expression. Her heart flutter when she saw the corner of his mouth curled up into that teasing smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Admiring my good looks?"

Mikan rolled her eyes. He can be insufferable sometimes.

When she remained silent, he took his attention off from the traffic for a brief moment and stared at her. He saw the way she would shift on her seat uncomfortably and marveled at the car's interior. It was as if looking at a little girl who was admiring her mother's new vase but was afraid to touch it for fear that she might broke it or get yelled at. He smiled at the thought.

"You're thinking about my choice of cars," he said as a matter of fact.

"Well yeah, I mean, you obviously had the money to buy an expensive car," she paused and wondered how many other expensive cars in the garage. Mikan pondered on her thoughts. "But why do you use that beat-up truck?"

He smiled at that comment. It was earlier that day when Ruka had asked the same question in the office.

"Things weren't easy back when we were young," Natsume explained. "And when I saw that truck, I knew I had to have it. So I work my ass off doing whatever I can to get money for it. And as you can see, for me, that 'beat-up' truck is worth a whole lot more than this BMW or any other car out there."

Mikan smiled at his words. She understood them well; the joyous feeling when she strive for something she wants and finally earns it. Weather it is at work or private life, the pain and struggle that she had to go through is all worth it.

"You know, that actually sound sexy," Mikan teased him but she meant every word of it.

Natsume threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Mikan was momentarily shocked at his behaviour and she couldn't help but join him.

'This is the first time I've seen Natsume laugh so freely. I want to see more. I want to get to know the 'real' Natsume Hyuuga.'

Her heart leaped when Natsume reached her hand and kissed the back of her palm while his other hand was on the steering wheel. They stayed in that position for a while.

When they were on the four way junction, Natsume turn on the right instead of going to the left where the restaurant was located.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mikan asked him worriedly. "Aren't we supposed to go to 'Saffron'? You've got the wrong road Natsume."

"I've changed the place earlier," he said nonchalantly. "Knowing that our family is there, you know that both of us wouldn't expect a quiet dinner tonight. The place is informal. At least the place we're going is private enough that there isn't a chance that we're asked to leave."

"True enough," Mikan reluctantly agreed. "Wait...so if you had changed the place, then why didn't you tell me? You should have told me earlier. Then I wouldn't have to ransacked the whole cabinet to find the right outfit!

Natsume smiled at the memory. He had the pleasure to see her 'modelled' herself in front of him. He'd asked her to twirl around for him, wanting to see the view of her backside and her visible curves. She was beautiful, beyond compare. But the thought of her wearing all those beautiful gowns, knowing that other men will see how beautiful she is, sent a sharp pang of possessiveness through him.

As a reply to her question, he sent her a sly smile and Mikan muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'pervert'. Natsume chuckled at her response and they stay in the companionable silence throughout the ride.

"Capers!" Mikan said happily as Natsume turned the wheel to the restaurant's parking area.

"I take it that you like this place," Natsume said as he find an empty slot and parked the car.

"I love it!" she said excitedly. "I just love their main desserts!"

Natsume make a face when she said it. "You mean that pinky goey stuff? I don't even know why on earth that they qualify that thing as desserts."

Mikan gasped at his reaction. "Howalon is the greatest thing that a human being ever created!" she said exasperatedly. "How can you not like it?"

"It's sweet," Natsume wrinkled his nose and then he reached her hand as they walk side by side to the restaurant.

Before she could reply, they heard someone was calling out for Natsume. They turned around and was greeted with a wide-grinned Ruka and a raven haired women who looked like a female version of Natsume.

"Eh, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan recognized the lad.

"Sakura-san?" Ruka's mouth was hanging open in recognition then he smiled at her. "It's been a while since I've seen you. How you've been? Wait...does that mean that you're Natsume's fiancee?"

While Ruka was talking, Mikan felt Natsume's hand slipped around her waist and held her closer. She tried not to think much about his action and focused on Ruka instead.

"I'm fine thanks, and yes, I am...well, Natsume and I are engaged," Mikan replied sheepishly.

"How did you two know each other?" Natsume asked, or more precisely, demanded.

"Well," Mikan begin. "Ruka-pyon used to be in the same class together with me back when we were in the Alice Academy."

Ruka nodded in confirmation. "Yeah but we've known for a short while before I had to go back to France. Heh. Those were the good ole days."

Mikan smiled and then she turned her attention to the raven haired crimson eyed woman and she knew that the woman must be Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume did talk about his sister, but Aoi was a far cry from what he had told her.

'My mum and buriko* rarely agrees on everything but when they do, all hell will break loose. She's annoying and clumsy and an airhead.' Natsume had said that last night but Mikan can see that the girl in front of her was anything but what Natsume had told her. Mikan may knew nothing about Aoi but she always had the best judgment when it comes to people.

"You must be Aoi, I'm Mikan," she said as she introduced herself.

"Well, that's a surprise," Aoi shot a glare at Natsume. "Looks like someone did remember to mention something about me to my future sister-in-law this time. I just hope that he told you nice things about me."

The last sentence was directed to Mikan and then suddenly the memory of her spending about more than half an hour changing her dresses cross her mind. She then decided to get even with Natsume.

"Well, I'm not sure," Mikan feign innocent. "Natsume told me that you're annoying, clumsy and buriko. But now that I've met you, I know that he lied to me about that one.

Bright spots appeared on Aoi cheeks and then she turned angrily at Natsume. "Nii-san, how could you say something like that to her!"

"Because it's true," Natsume shrugged and appeared disinterest.

While brother and sister continue their bickering, Mikan and Ruka looked at each other and lauged at the scene.

Aoi turned to Mikan and held her hand. "Mikan oneechan, do not trust everything that has come out of that devil's mouth. They're all lies."

From behind, they could hear Natsume said something like "I'm not that bad" but was ignored.

Mikan laughed harder and held on to Aoi's hand. "Forgive me for saying this but it was so much fun watching you two bickering," she giggled. "I was the only child and sometimes, I feel a bit lonely growing up. It's great that you two had a great relationship."

"Bah. Great relationship my butt," Aoi said in disgust and all Mikan could ever do was laugh harder. Then she turned to Mikan and made a comment that makes the latter feel humble."At least you're not an airhead like that Koizumi."

Natsume tugged Mikan's hand and held her body closer to him. "Enough chit chat. I'm hungry and I could have sworn that I heard your stomach growling from miles away buriko."

Aoi puffed her cheeks but she chooses to ignore his crude remarks. And then together, they went inside the restaurant.

"Welcome to Capers," greet the waiter. "How may I help you sir?"

"Reservation under Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume said and glared at the waiter when he saw the latter giving Mikan the once over look. He placed his hand on her waist and held her closer. This action does not escape everyone eyes and Ruka and Aoi shared that smug smile while the waiter get the hint and continued doing his job.

"All right, reservation for eleven people. Please come this way," the waiter said and then they followed him as he led the way to one of the private room.

The room was simple but beautiful. It was big enough to fit in more than twenty people. A circular black marbled table was placed in the centre of the room and matching chairs at the side. Mikan's favorite part of the room was the painting of a beautiful sakura tree on the wall and she couldn't resist tracing her fingers on them every time she comes to the restaurant.

"It was painted by the owner of this restaurant," Natsume said and she could feel his breath at the side of her neck. He was standing too close but surprisingly Mikan didn't feel like he was invading her privacy. Instead, she wants to lean back to him, though she decided against it, and just listens as he continued to tell her the history of the restaurant.

Just then, her phone rang. Mikan looked at the ID and gasped; it was Hotaru. She forgot to tell her best friend about the change of place and with a shaky hand, she hit the call button and placed the phone on her ear.

"Hello?" Mikan tried to keep her tone steady. Instead of hearing her best friend's wrath, it was Hayate on the other line.

"Mikan, you've got to arrived fast," Hayate said but she could hear the hint of desperation in his voice. "Or else I might go bankrupt!"

Mikan didn't have to guess what Hayate was talking about. She's guessing that Hotaru had ordered her favorite dish, the crab roe, which is the most expensive dish on the menu. All she could do was pity Hayate.

"I'm sorry Hayate," Mikan apologized. "Natsume had changed the place. I'm in 'Capers' now. I'm really sorry!"

There was silence at the other line and Mikan was starting to get worried. She could have imagined the look of utter shock on his face and she felt guiltier. "Umm, are you still there Hayate?"

"We'll be there in ten minutes." After that, the phone was disconnected.

She stared at her phone for a while and then when she lifted her head, Mikan was greeted with the stern look on Natsume's face.

"W-what's wrong?" Mikan asked him.

"That Hayate guy," he paused. "He was your ex wasn't he?"

Mikan was surprised with his statement. She didn't talk about Hayate before and then the memory of that night one month agg assailed back to her. She had practically told Natsume about the break up between her and Hayate in the bar. She was amazed that Natsume had remembered that after all these while.

As her response, she nodded at his question and cringed when Natsume frowns deepened.

"He's my friend Natsume," she tried to convince him. "I still value his friendship and it's not like I had any romantic feelings for him. I don't think that I ever feel that way for him." She wanted to add that she's in love with him, not Hayate, but she knows that it's not the time yet.

Natsume surprise her when she felt his finger caressing her cheek. "I understand," he said and her heart soars when he gave her a small smile.

That action alone robbed her of her speech and she could feel her face burned. Mikan also heard the small laughter coming from the other couple and she had the sudden desire to crawl underneath the table. She was relieved when her mother, Shiki, her grandfather and Natsume's parents arrived at the same time.

Within minutes, all of them were settled on their seats and practically everyone was talking. It was hard to catch what everyone was talking about but Mikan was exceedingly blissful to be surrounded by all of them. It was when Hotaru and Hayate had arrived that they started to order their food.

Hayate looked as though he was half dead and Mikan pitied him "I'll reimburse you soon," she said guiltily. "Sorry."

Hayate shook his head. "Don't worry about it Mikan," he said with a resigning sigh. "It's Hotaru we're talking about anyway. I'll be okay. But it'll be great if you'll treat me to lunch next time if that's not a problem with Mr. Hyuuga over there."

Natsume had been leaning in to their conversations. It didn't go well with him that his soon-to-be wife is talking to her ex even though the latter was the reason he and Mikan met in the bar that night. Even though Mikan had told him that she didn't have any feelings for that man, Natsume still didn't like it.

Natsume looked at Mikan, who had a pleading look on her face, and mentally cursed. He just can't resist her. With a wary sigh, he said, "Okay, but I want to tag along." His breath hitched when she gave him that beautiful smile on her face. He swore that it lit up the whole room. Natsume could have done anything to see the happy smile on her face that she had given him at the moment. The thought that he was the one who had put that smile on her face made him smile and a warm feeling crept into his chest.

The conversation around the table was lively and even after the food had arrived, Natsume had the feeling that the conversation was getting louder. It was good that they had reserved a room for this occasion. However, he also detects the tense atmosphere between Mikan's best friend and Ruka. Mikan had explained that Hotaru used to take pictures of Ruka and used it for blackmail and sell it to his fangirls.

Natsume remembered faintly a memory from years back when Ruka had asked him about girls. He had asked the former weather it is possible to like a girl who would always blackmail him. Back then, Natsume didn't take him seriously so he just shrugged and said, "I guess so." And by the look of it, Hotaru was the one he was talking about.

'I guess he didn't confess then.' Natsume watched them banter.

"Eh, Hotaru-san used to blackmail Ruka back when you guys were in the academy?" Aoi laughed as Mikan told her. "Do you still have the negative, Hotaru-san?"

Hotaru gobbled a spoonful of crab roe before she said, "I've deleted all but one. Do you want it?"

Before anyone could say anything, Ruka shouted out a "what" and pointed his index finger accusingly at her.

"Don't tell me it's "that" picture?" Ruka stared at Hotaru accusingly.

The devious smile on her face says that it was and Ruka turned as white as a paper.

"Oh, she kept that picture after all these years?" Mikan said. "But it made sense, I mean; it was a really good picture."

"What kind of picture is it?" Natsume asked her curiously.

When Mikan leaned in closer and whispered on his ear, Natsume threw his head back and laugh.

"You," Ruka pointed his finger at Natsume. "Don't laugh."

But it was hard not to. 'Karma has its way of getting back at you, eh?' Natsume thought humorously. "I want to see it."

"Me too!" Aoi put her right hand up.

Ruka looked at her as though she was possessed. "You are supposed to back me up!"

Aoi smile sneakily and said, "I want to use it as an emotional blackmail whenever I had a fight with you."

Feeling defeated, Ruka begrudgingly took his seat and sigh out of frustration. "Just do whatever you want," he said finally.

With a conniving smile, Hotaru pulled out her iPhone and showed all of them the picture. In the picture, Ruka was wearing a pink bowtie-like ribbon and a white and pink dress. With that look, the "Prince charming" that they knew turned into a "Princess". He looked like a beautiful woman!

There was a brief pause when all of a sudden, all of them burst into a hysterical laugh. Ruka's face reddened with embarrassment and of the urge to kill someone.

A sudden wave of nausea hit Mikan and she took a deep breath before she stood up, attracting attention from everyone. Concerned and knowing that look on her face, Natsume stood up and was about to lead her to the bathroom when the sliding door of the room opened burst opened.

A woman who was wearing a black dress and a rage on her eyes stood at the doorway. The waitress and waiters tried to stop her but it was a futile action seeing the woman refused to budge on her current position. Mikan would have appreciated the woman's beauty if it wasn't for the nausea feeling she was having.

"I was having a night out with my girls when I saw your name on the reception list. What the heck is this 'engagement party' is all about Natsume?" the woman said to him furiously. "You belong to me and everyone knows that!"

"Oh, shut up Koizumi." Aoi rolled her eyes. "You're nothing but a bitch."

She ignored Aoi's remarks and crossed her arms, waiting for Natsume to reply. "Well?"

"First of all, Luna, we've broke up five months ago," Natsume said resignedly. "And I don't belong to anyone but myself. So now can you please excuse us cause' my fiancé and I need to go somewhere."

Mikan was slightly jealous of the woman. 'So she was Natsume's fiancé eh?' Luna Koizumi looks like every man's fantasy that comes straight out of the magazine. The thought of the woman used to be in Natsume's arm was sickening that she cupped her mouth in disgust.

Luna, on the other hand, finally noticed the way Natsume put his hand on Mikan's waist and a dangerous glint sparked on her eyes. She looked at Mikan from head to toe and scoffed.

"Is this your fiance Natsume?" Luna jeered. "Oh my, you don't look so good. But anyway, I know that you're just a temporary thing for Nattie here. So till' then, enjoy being his toy little girl."

Everyone was starting to get out of their chair to defend Mikan. Natsume's eyes narrowed and he was about to retorted Luna's comment when Mikan said something under her breath.

"What's that?" Luna taunted as she stood in front of Mikan. "Upset the fact that it's true? That you're just -"

Luna was unable to continue her mockery because Mikan threw up on her dress. It took Luna a few seconds to process the information in her brain before she let out a loud screech.

"My Gucci. It's ruined!" Luna wailed. "Do you know how expensive they are?"

With that, she stormed out of the room and went to the toilet.

Natsume grabbed a napkin and padded it to the corner of Mikan's mouth. "We had enough fun for one day," Natsume said as he grabbed her closer and announced that they were going home.

Their mothers get up on their seats and surrounded Mikan. "Since tomorrow is Sunday, why don't we go out and get all the things prepared for the wedding?" Kaoru said affectionately.

"It'll be fun," Yuka assured her daughter. "It's been a while too since we've been out together."

"Wait, I want to go to!" Aoi immediately ran to Mikan's side and held her arm. "If...that's okay with oneechan that is."

Mikan smiled ruefully. She was still mortified of what had happened earlier. "Tomorrow's fine," Mikan the looked at Hotaru as the latter munching on her fifth plate of crab roe. "Are you coming with us Hotaru?"

"Nope, I have tons of paperwork and research to be done," she replied. "But call me when you're having a lunch break."

Mikan laughed. It was Hotaru's way of saying "no thank you". Then they were flurry of goodbyes and kiss on the cheeks and before she knows it, they were on their way home.

As soon as they went inside the house, Mikan immediately escape to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into her nightgown, all the while she was still mortified whenever she remembered that she had throw up on Luna's gown.

Mikan looked at her reflection on tne mirror and sigh. Luna Koizumi was a beautiful woman and she felt like crap compared to her. When she went out of the bathroom, she smell something sweet coming from the kitchen. She was about to go there when Natsume meet her on the hallway with a mug on his hand.

"Drink this." He handed her the mug. "Its chocolate."

She murmured a thanks and tried to held the tears that were on bay. She took a sip of the drink and let out a blissful sigh. Little by little, the strain was leaving her. "Thank you."

His eyes softened then. "Are you feeling okay now?"

She was quiet for a while. "Do you think that she'll send me the dry clean receipt?"

Natsume chuckled before he tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. That action brought warmth all over her body that had nothing to do with the hot chocolate. "So that's what is on your mind. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not," she replied worriedly. "I've ruined her dress. And her dress was so beautiful that I feel bad for ruining it."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a lazy smile. "So you feel sorry for the dress then, not the person?"

It was at the tip of the tongue to say "yes". And the truth was, she didn't feel guilty at all but she wouldn't admit it to him.

"She's really beautiful," Mikan said and dared to look him in the eyes. "It's selfish for me to say this but; it's my gain that she cheats on you."

Natsume took the mug from her hand and placed it on the counter before he pulled her gently into his arms.

"Do you know that there are people who's beauty is only skin deep," he paused. "Those people cares only about how they look and what other people think of them. And they flaunt their money as if they can afford the whole universe and some."

Mikan rested her head on his chest, enjoying the sound of his slow steady heartbeat. She lifted her head when Natsume tipped her chin and their eyes met. "I was once one of those people," he continued. "But I've changed that night when I met you. I realised that I can have everything that money can buy, but still I wasn't happy. Even when I was with Luna."

"How can you not be happy with her?" Mikan asked curiously. "She's every man fantasy and well...she is beautiful." She ended lamely. Truth was, she would prefer to avoid this conversation. It made her more jealous than she already is.

"Luna is beautiful, but with her, I realised that I couldn't even start a serious discussion with her," he admitted. "You on the other hand, you have the beauty the comes not only from the inside but also from the outside. That's what attracts me to you. And I know that I've asked you this before but Mikan, will you marry me? Not because of the baby, not like when I asked you yesterday when I was wearing my business suit, but merely because I want to make you my wife."

She let out a painful smile. It was hard not to love this man. And she was so sure that the love she had for him was the forever kind. He might not love her now but she'll fight for him and win his heart. If he doesn't return her heart back then she'll let him go. Mikan loved Natsume that much to let him go. She'll take the risk knowing that there's a possibility that he'll leave her in the future.

"Are you okay having a simple wife like me?" she said to him and leaned to his hand when he cupped the side of her face.

"You're beautiful just the way you are," he kissed her forehead.

"You got that line from Bruno Mars's song." Mikan pouted which earned her a chuckle from him.

"True. But I meant every word I've said." He held her gaze again. "Say yes."

She smiled. "Yes, of course I'll marry you Natsume." Because I love you.

Natsume and Mikan saw nothing but each other. Then he leaned in to kiss her. It was light and slow at first before their kisses turned feverish and passionate. Without breaking contact, he lifted her on his arms and carried her to the bedroom where he kicked the door shut.

'I guess this night wasn't such a disaster after all,' was the last coherent thought that crossed Mikan's mind before she indulged herself in the contentment of being in the arms of the love of her life.

つづく。。。

* * *

こんにちはみなさん。(I only know Hiragana =_=)

*buriko - someone who acted cute

** Both the restaurant (Saffron and Capers) do exist in my country. I love Capers cause it's 'all-you-can-eat' Italian food. But I don't fancy Saffron much. It's an expensive restaurant but...the food is too...posh for me XD

Yes! An update :) I know some of you would go like "FINALLY!" I feel that way too HAHA! Anywho~ I've been cramped with collage work and I barely have a social life (outside college I mean). Now I'm repaying my sleep dept so that those ugly circles under my eyes will (eventually) disappeared. In the mean time, I don't know when I would update this series but hopefully soon. I just want you guys to know that this story will end at around chapter 7 or so. Not more than 10. But I'll promise it'll be a good one :) I'm trying very hard to juggle my life now. So please understand for the late updates and all. If you guys feel the need to talk to me, just click the button and PM me. Or add me on facebook. I don't bite :)

Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Happy Holiday. Merry Christmas. Happy New Year.

Love always,

sakuraheartz, Elie, Zareena.


	6. Wedding Frenzy

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Disclaimer:** nope. Don't own em'. Just borrow them.

**Warning: Not edited.**

* * *

**Chapter 5** - Wedding Frenzy

When Mikan woke up that morning, the sun was already high in the sky. Immediately, she registered their current position; one of her arms flung against Natsume's chest and their legs intertwined. His arm was locked tightly around her back but instead of feeling suffocated by the intimacy, Mikan felt safe and protected in his arms.

She stared at the clock on the end table beside the bed and smiled. It was ten in the morning and she hadn't had the urge to throw her face down the toilet that morning. Mikan was sure that her morning sickness had stopped and she smiled broader. For the first time in months, she was in the mood to eat breakfast.

'A huge breakfast,' she amended. 'With bacon and harsh brown on the side.'

Carefully, she slid out of his arms, sighing for the lost of the warmth emitted from him. Then she took a short shower before she went to the kitchen, all the while she took care not to wake Natsume up.

She immediately familiarized herself in the kitchen and cooked their breakfast. Instead of making bacon and harsh brown like she had planned earlier, she prepared a number of ingredients and decided that she wants to make pancakes.

Mikan was on her last batch of cooking the pancakes when Natsume sleepily strode to the kitchen with a grim look on his face. Mikan didn't know what had brought the lad such a foul mood in the morning but with the sight of him, topless and only in his trousers, was enough to momentarily stop her breathing.

"Morning." Mikan greeted him with a smile. She then turned off the gas and served the freshly cooked pancakes on the table. When she turned around, Mikan was startled when she collided with Natsume's naked torso.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He circled her into his arms and she instinctively put her arms around his waist. So that was what had put him on the bad mood.

"Well, you looked like a child while you're asleep so I don't want to wake you up," she teased him.

A small smile formed at the corner of his mouth and then he holds her closer so that there was no space between them. "Next time, do wake me up."

Her heart raced when Natsume nuzzled the side of her neck. "Umm, Na-Natsume," she stammered. "The food...it'll get cold."

Mikan could feel him smile at her neck and she shivered. "I am having my breakfast now."

She let out a surprised shriek when he kissed the sensitive spot on her neck and closed her eyes. Mikan sworn that she would have fall on the floor if Natsume didn't held her. They stayed in that position until Mikan heard giggling sound coming from in front of them and her eyes snapped opened.

She was mortified when she saw her mother and Kaoru tried not to laugh at them and Aoi who had a disgusted expression on her face.

"Umm…Natsume?" Mikan tried to push him away but Natsume refused to let her go. "We...we have an audience."

Natsume grunt before he turned around to face the newcomers.

"Why are you all here?" Natsume let out a sigh and then sullenly he took a seat before he took a bite on the pancakes.

Aoi sat on the chair across her brother and placed a key on the dining table.

"We're going shopping for the wedding, remember?" Aoi reminded him. "And here's your key back. I prefer not to walk into those scenes ever again. You two just made me lose my appetite."

Mikan blushed furiously at Aoi's statement and awkwardly she turned to their mothers -who settled on the sofa at the living room.

"Would you like anything mum?" Mikan asked Yuka as she tried to gather her composure.

"Orange juice would be great," her mother smile warmly at her and Mikan smile back. Then she turned to Kaoru.

"What about you ?"

"Call me Kaoru. Or better yet 'mum'." Kaoru smiled humorously. It reminds her of Natsume when he was in his teasing mood and she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent her from laughing.

"What can I get you mum?" Mikan felt the bubble of happiness inside her chest when she calls Kaoru 'mum'. Soon, they will be a family and she was glad that Aoi and Kaoru had accepted her warmly. Mikan gasped when Kaoru leaped from the sofa and hugged her tightly.

"You're so adorable Mikan-chan!"

"Of course she is," Yuka intervened and hugged her daughter as Mikan was sandwiched in between the two.

"Umm..." Mikan didn't know how to escape from their death grip when all of a sudden, Natsume pulled her hand and then she landed straight into his arms.

"You're killing her," he said to their mothers, who pouted like a five year old child who lost their lollipop. Then he turned to Mikan and eyed her from top to bottom.

"Wh-what?" Mikan suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Change your clothes before you go out with them," Natsume said before he went back to the dining room and eat his pancakes.

"What's wrong with the one I'm wearing?" Mikan looked at her red and white polka dots dress. She started to get annoyed as she remembers about last night. She would strangle him if he thought that he could dictate the way she dresses up.

"Too revealing," he said as he took another bite of the pancake.

Mikan was too appalled to say anything and she could feel her mouth was practically hanging on her jaw. The spell broke when Aoi snorted and she ignored the glare coming from her brother.

"What he really wants to say was; he doesn't want other men to see you in that dress or anything that shows even the tiniest amount of your skin Mikan onē-chan," Aoi said with a humor evident on her voice. "Well, someone is possessive eh?"

"Shut it buriko!"

Mikan watched the sibling fight and she stifled a laugh when she saw the tip of his ear turned red from Aoi's exclamation.

Mikan then took two empty glasses and placed it on a tray and served their mothers with a carton of orange juice and yesterday's leftover cake. Then she turned to Natsume and said, "I'll go and change my dress now. Give me ten minutes to prepare."

"Take your time Mikan-chan," Kaoru said. "We have all the time in the world today."

Mikan gave them an appreciative smile before she went to the bedroom. All the while, Aoi watched her big brother as he stared at Mikan even after she had disappeared into the room.

"You're in for the ride nii-chan," Aoi muttered under her breath and smiled.

Mikan had decided to wear her favorite pair of jeans and one of Natsume's white t-shirt. She was too lazy to pick out an outfit and when she saw Natsume's open cabinet; she knew she was going to wear that particular t-shirt.

The opening on the neck come loose on her shoulder and showing her bra straps but she didn't care. Mikan felt the confidence she never had before and run her hair loose around her fingers before she tied them up into a simple knot. What is more, Natsume's scent was all over his t-shirt and it calms her. God, she was turning mushy. She shook her head and turned around once more in front of the mirror just for assurance. She stopped when she saw Natsume watching her at the door with his arms folded on the mirror reflection.

"Don't stop on my account," he said and then he went to the corner of the room and rummaged something from the drawer.

Slightly embarrassed, Mikan picked her bag and was on the process of searching her purse when Natsume held out an envelope in front of her. She stared at him for a moment before she took the envelope.

"What's this?" she asked him.

"Open it," he instructed her.

Warily, she opened it and then Mikan realized that it was a bank card with her name on it. She looked at him confusingly.

"That's not the reaction I was expected," he smiled briefly.

"Well, I'm not Koizumi," she said the name with disgust.

"That you are not." He caressed the side of her face and Mikan couldn't resist to close her eyes to savor the moment. She opened them again once he let go.

"Just to remind you," Natsume paused as he took the card from her hand and slid it inside the pocket of her purse before he put it inside her bag. "That is not a credit card. It's a debit card. Which means that you will only get to spend the money that I have input inside the card. There's ¥41,985,000* in it so spend wisely."

Mikan glared at him but it brought no effect on him. If there's any, it only makes his smile bigger.

"It's more than enough," she said and then slung the bag on her shoulder. "I need to go now. They're waiting."

But she couldn't move from her spot since Natsume held her wrist, not letting her go. Sighing, she turned to face the smug Natsume and lifted her eyebrows.

"You forgot this," Natsume said and slid the ring on her ring finger. She had taken them off when she had shower earlier and forgot to put it back on. The weight of the white gold ring was unfamiliar but it felt wonderful.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

When she thought that he was finished, she turned around again but was held back when Natsume tugged her hand.

"You forgot something else," he said as he traced his thumb on her lips.

Uncomfortable, she averted her eyes from him. "W-what?"

"Kiss me goodbye."

Natsume restrained himself from laughing when he saw her eyes dilate.

"T-they're waiting." Mikan tried to make an escape but his movement was faster than her and she was back into his arms.

"They can wait," he said slyly. "I want my kiss."

The man was insufferable. Mikan had the impression that he was as sly as a cat sometimes.

'A black cat,' she determined.

Mikan was sure that her face was as red as a tomato. But she leaned closer to him and touched her lips to him. Mikan stayed her posture a second longer than she intended and then she broke the kiss.

"Well, that wasn't hard right?" Mikan could hear the smug tone in his voice and she couldn't help but rolled her eyes.

"I'm going," Mikan said but then she groaned mentally. Natsume was still holding her hand, refusing to let go. She turned to face him and let out a resigning sigh.

"What now?"

Natsume leaned closer so that his mouth was beside her ear. "You look hot in my t-shirt," he whispered.

The compliment was too much for her heart. She immediately move away from him and then grabbed her bag that she didn't know was lost from her grip.

"I'm going," she said, ignoring the soft chuckle coming from Natsume.

* * *

"This is it."

Mikan stared at her reflection, turning around as she smoothed her hands on the wedding gown that she chooses. Her gown was a slender elegant sheath with a boat neckline and short sleeves and the very simplicity of the cut compliment her curvy body.

'And it's not that expensive too.'

"It looks perfect on you Mikan onē-chan," Aoi said excitedly. "I'm sure that gown will make that 'dear' brother of mine speechless!"

"And it's not too tight on the waist too," Kaoru said as she placed her hands on Mikan. "Even though you barely show now."

Mikan met the older woman's gaze in the mirror and shared a smile. Then she turned to face her mother. "What do you think mum?"

Yuka was sniffling on her handkerchief and was a few distance away from them. Mikan immediately went to her mother's side and placed her hands onto the latter. "Are you okay mum?"

"I am," Yuka sobbed. "It's just that...I wish your father could see that her daughter had turned into a beautiful woman."

Mikan's eyes turned misty as she hugged her mother in a tight embrace. "Daddy is always there mum," she reassured her mother. "He's watching the both of us."

Yuka let out a relief sigh and then she pulled back from their embrace and then she dried her tears with the handkerchief before she do the same thing to her daughter. "You're right," she said. "Now that we're done choosing the gown, let's eat. I'm hungry!"

And the next thing they knew, the four of them went to the Alice Cafe for lunch.

"Welcome to Alice Cafe...ah, Mikan-chan!" Anna said as they arrived at the cafe.

"Hi Anna," Mikan replied, slightly self-conscious when some people turned to looked at them after Anna screamed her name. "Got a table for four?"

"I always got a table for my friends!" Anna then asked them to follow her.

"Your friend?" Aoi asked Mikan.

"She owns the store," Mikan replied with a nod.

"Cool."

On their way to their table, Aoi pulled Mikan's arm which caused the latter to stop on her heels.

"Koizumi. Nine o'clock," Aoi whispered to her.

True enough, Luna was glaring at them. If looks could kill she'd be dead by then because Luna immediately paid her bills and strode outside the cafe. Not before she cast a hostile look on Mikan.

"Well, looks like she's not happy with last night's event," Mikan said as they walk to their booth.

"I think it has a lot to do with that huge hickey you got on your neck," Aoi winked at her. "It's hard to miss you know."

"Good gracious, why didn't you tell me?" Mikan panicked and she immediately pulled her hair down, trying to cover the red mark. How had she missed that hickey was beyond her. She would have to scold Natsume about it later.

Aoi gave her an apologetic smile instead. She did want to tell Mikan about it but when she saw that a lot of men took a second glance at her, it was better to leave things the way it was. Natsume would have to thank her after this.

Aoi was sitting beside Mikan while their mothers sat across them. After Anna had taken their orders, Yuka and Kaoru started talking about their childhood memories and Mikan and Aoi find it hard to follow what the older women were talking about. When Mikan and Aoi looked at each other, they stifle a laugh and started to make a small conversation.

"Mikan onē-chan, what type of person was Ruka when he was in college?" Aoi asked her.

Mikan was slightly surprised by her question. She pondered a bit before answering.

"Well, everyone knows him. He was quiet popular with everyone." Mikan laughed at the memory. Indeed Ruka was popular with the students and the lecturers but it was the fan girls who were always gathered around him. He was too nice to put them off and he may not admit it but Ruka did like the attention he's getting.

When she saw the expected look on Aoi's face, Mikan told the younger woman everything that she remembers about him, which Aoi laughed as a response.

"He told me he dated Imai-san for a while," Aoi confessed to Mikan.

Mikan's eyes widen for a brief moment before they softened. She knows that the two had dated before but they still remain friends -sort of -even after their breakup. To admit his relationship with Hotaru means that Ruka was serious with Aoi. "Well then, that means Ruka-pyon really cares about you."

"I know he does," Aoi blew the steam coming from her coffee. "Well, it's not like I hate Imai-san or something, it's just that I can't help feeling jealous of her. I mean, she's smart, sophisticated, and beautiful. I feel like I'm nothing compared to her."

"I know exactly how you feel," Mikan said whistfully.

They shared a sympathetic look and then they smiled. "Why do we have to fall in love with a bunch of idiots?" Aoi puffed her cheeks and folded her arms.

"I've been trying to find the answer to that too," Mikan sighed.

Aoi held her hands that made the latter lifted her head. "Let's fight for our love nē-chan," Aoi said determinedly. "Idiot they may be."

Mikan nodded and squeeze her hand back. "Yeah, and they didn't even know what's coming onto them." She winked at the younger woman and they laughed.

* * *

A week later, Mikan was sitting in a room ready for the wedding. Her wedding. And she was already a bundle of nerves.

She and Natsume both want a small wedding where only family and close friends attend. So they held it in a small beautiful church on Sunday afternoon.

Mikan smiled when she remembered that Sumire had introduced her boyfriend to all of them. It turns out that the boyfriend, Kokoroyome a.k.a. 'Koko', was best friend with Natsume. It was a small world indeed.

She stared at her reflection; her flawless make up and beautiful gown. She wondered what Natsume's reaction will be. Mikan's face flushed when she remembered the way Natsume kissed her the night before as Hotaru and the girls kidnapped her for the bridal shower. It had rendered her speechless and she had been smiling like a madman.

"He loves you, you know?" Aoi told her earlier when she was getting ready. "That stupid brother of mine just doesn't know it. Give him some time."

Mikan didn't want to get her hopes high but at the same time she desperately wants it to be true. She hasn't seen him since the night before and she already missed him. She shook her head vigorously.

"Snap out of it Mikan!" she told herself.

Then she swivels around when she heard someone entering the room. Mikan smiled before she stood up to greet the person.

"You look beautiful Mikan," Shiki, her stepfather, said to her.

"Thanks Shiki," she replied gladly.

"But I have to admit that your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on," he said coolly.

Mikan laughed out loud at his statement. "You prejudice!"

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile when she puffed her cheeks. Shiki was the father that she never thought she would have. Many people thought that he's aloof, quiet and hard to approach. But only those who were close to him knows that he's capable of loving and caring another, particularly her mother.

Mikan remembers the time when they would went out fishing at the pond behind their house and her mother would scold the two because they were covered in mud. And she also remembers after when she broke the news about her pregnancy, Shiki was there to make her favorite hot chocolate drink and they talked about everything; the baby, the future, her father. He never did try to replace her father's position. But to her, Shiki was her father and at the same time, he's also a friend.

Shiki held out his hand and Mikan stared at him -looking confused.

"Would it be okay if I had the honor to escort you to the aisle my dear?" he said.

Mikan closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She took a deep breath before replying. "I would love that."

Together, they walked to the entrance of the church arm in arm. Shiki must have sense that she was starting to get tense because he squeeze her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks...dad."

He went still for a moment and then he smiled again as he handed her bouquet of flower and then they step into the church as soon as the door opens.

Other people faded into insignificant when she saw Natsume waiting for her at the altar. In his well-cut, dark suit, he looks spectacularly handsome. The walk to the altar almost seems like forever to her and then when she was beside him, he took her hand from Shiki. And instead of looking at the pastor, they look at each other while Natsume held their hands together.

Mikan could have lost herself looking at his gorgeous crimson eyes. She managed to answer the pastor's question when it was her turn to speak. She rolled her eyes when Natsume had the knowing grin on his face. After they exchanged their vows and wearing their wedding bands, the pastor then pronounces them as husband and wife.

Natsume pulled her into his arms and lightly kissed her on the lips. All the while they ignored the cheering and whistling from the crowd.

Just then there was a sudden movement on her stomach that made her gasps and broke the kiss. She had felt her baby's kick for the first time. And when she lifted her face, Natsume had the same shock expression on his face too.

"Is that...?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Mikan was too overcome by happiness and all she could do was nod. Natsume kissed her again and lifted her off her feet. Both of them were feeling giddy and then together, they walked down the aisle and went inside the limo.

They were both quiet but Natsume had his hand on her stomach; his face lit up like a boy receiving his birthday present.

"Is that the first time the baby kicks?" he asked her.

"Yes it was."

When Mikan too put her hand on her stomach, Natsume weaved their hands together and wait for the baby to kick again. And then, there it was again. Mikan closed her eyes and smile while Natsume let out a tattered laugh.

"She has a pretty good kick," he said amusingly.

"How would you know that the baby is a she?" Mikan asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I have a feeling that the baby will be a she."

Mikan was lost in her thoughts before Natsume pulled her from her seat so that she was sitting on his lap. "What's with that look?"

She was puzzled by his question. "What look?"

"You're miles away," Natsume said. "Share it with me. I want to know what you're thinking."

"Well," she said uneasily. "It'll be a while before we get to know the sex of the baby. Dad set me up for a scan…you know…just checking up for the development of the baby."

"When's the appointment then?"

"In a few months," Mikan replied anxiously; she was starting to get edgy under his watchful crimson eyes.

"I want to come," he replied without hesitation. "I want to see the baby."

"Okay." Mikan hide the tears that were about to fall by snuggling closer to him and rest her head on his chest. It meant a lot to her that he wants to be a part of their baby's life.

They stayed in a comfortable silence throughout the rest of the journey before they arrived at the place for the after-wedding-party held in the garden behind their house. It was wonderfully informal, children running about laughing and playing and the adults sitting talking or dancing to the small band her friends had hired. The champagne flowed, folk ate when they felt like it from the delicious buffet and everyone congratulated Natsume on having such an exquisitely lovely bride.

It also didn't escape Mikan's attention that all the women present –even the happily married ones –couldn't keep their eyes off Natsume either. But she didn't mind them looking. Natsume had his eyes on her throughout the party. They were either dancing or eating or talking to the others, but he was always there beside her. And for her…that was enough for the moment.

For now, she was content.

つづく。。。

* * *

こんにちはみなさん。

I'm proud of myself. I've managed to update another chapter. But don't expect that the next update will be faster. It just happens that I was free these past few weeks. Uni is about to start and I have to prepare for the new semester now. And I'm really happy with the reviews that I've received for the last chapter. It really lifts up my spirit and inspires me to write!

And to Cutenatsumexmikan: thanks for the review sweety ;) Love the comments! Hope to hear from you soon!

**Side note**: ¥41,985,000 –about USD 500,000

A little hint for the next chapter: Tsubasa and Youichi will be making an appearance next chapter :)

That's all for now,

Love,

sakuraheartz, Elie, Zareena.


	7. Of Charity Ball and Jealousy

**Beautiful Disaster**

Chapter 6 - Of Charity Ball and Jealousy.

**Disclaimer:** Tachibana Haguchi sensei is the genius behind Gakuen Alice. I'm just a fan.

**Song used in story: **Incomplete - Sisqo

Unedited.

My thanks to everyone for all the two years I've been on Fanfiction(dot)net  
Happy New Year 2011!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKAN SAKURA!

* * *

Natsume slumped on his bed as he arrived at the hotel he was staying. He was exhausted from the ten hours flight to LA and was experiencing a little bit of jet leg. The typical Natsume would take a brief shower and then start reviewing his work for the upcoming meeting. But at that moment he wasn't in the mood to do so. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything because a certain brunette was all he had been thinking all day.

He stared at the wedding band on his left finger. It has been only a total of four days since their wedding but they already had their first serious fight as a married couple. And it was only because of a certain black haired lad with a star tattoo under his left eye.

Remembering that scene again made him gritted his teeth in frustration. The day before, Natsume set up an appointment with Andou Tsubasa; Mikan's supervisor and the person who was originally in charge of organizing the charity ball. It had ticked him off when he saw the way Tsubasa would call her name so familiarly. It also irks him when Mikan laughed at Tsubasa's not-so-funny joke. Natsume punched the pillow he was using and cursed silently.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Natsume growled angrily.

She was his wife damn it! She had never shown that expression to him and to think that it was Tsubasa who made her laugh like that brought his blood to boil. Oh, he was jealous all right.

After all the years he had been involved in the business world, Natsume never even flinched at the words or gestures showed by the consultants or the event manager he had hired before. Granted, small as it may be, the company his wife was working at (according to Ruka) was one of the best event-planner companies in the country. So it was out of the question to fire Tsubasa and accused him of being incompetent.

Even though Natsume hate to admit it, Tsubasa and Mikan actually had livened up to his expectations, and maybe more. They were detailed with their work and fulfilled all the requirements Natsume had set to them. Despite all that, he couldn't help but feel like he wants to strangle the other man.

That night, Mikan confronted him about her beloved "Tsubasa-senpai". She had accused him of being "mean" and that his "sarcastic comments" were "childish" and "unnecessary". Those comments brought a stabbing-like pain to his heart and made him lose his temper. He regretted afterward when he made a comment on her choice of underwear, which made her angrier and stormed out of their bedroom.

Natsume let his head cooled off before he went to check on her. The anger died in him when he saw his wife curled up on the sofa; sleeping. He caressed her cheek remorsefully before he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their room.

Mikan stirred from her sleep the moment he laid her down on the bed. He took the other side and pulled her closer so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"Natsume?" she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep."

There was a moment of silence before Mikan turned around so that she was snuggling against his chest.

"You're an idiot you know that?" she murmured sleepily.

"I know," was his only reply before both of them went on a dreamless sleep.

That morning, he forced himself to get out of the bed and packed his suitcase. He had a business trip that needed his attention and their honeymoon just had to wait. He was somewhat glad that she didn't argue about it but at the same time he was also annoyed.

Natsume had been hoping that she would be disappointed because they had to postpone their honeymoon due to his unexpected business trip, but she hadn't. It bothers him knowing that he was excited for their one week vacation to Hawaii when she looks as if she didn't care at all.

Natsume had practically shoved the necessary stuff he needed for the trip into the bag; not caring if the clothes would form a permanent wrinkle. 'Dry clean services are there for a reason.'

When he was finished with the packing, he took one look at his wife and wished that she would wake up and see him off. Instead, Natsume went to the kitchen and made her a simple breakfast and wrote her an apology note saying that he'll be back soon.

He also discovered that parting from Mikan was a difficult thing to do. Resisting the urge to held her again in his arms, Natsume kissed her on the forehead and her slightly bulging stomach and then he made sure the house was locked up before his leave.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the hotel's phone ringing. Sighing deeply, Natsume took the handle and pressed the receiver to his ear.

"Hyuuga," he said; feeling jaded.

Natsume thought that the phone was having problems when there wasn't any reply from the other person.

"Hello?" he tried again.

"Natsume?"

He'd recognized that voice anywhere. After all, the sound of his wife's voice was all he wanted to hear after he had left the house. Natsume then realized the strains and tensions from the long journey suddenly leave his body. He felt alive for a moment. Then it dawned to him.

"Mikan?" he replied nervously. "What happened? Are you okay? Is it the baby? Where are you?"

"Umm...yeah I'm fine. The baby's fine too," she replied with a slight hesitation. "Sorry. It's just that I got your note and...You didn't leave your contact number...so...I just want to know that you're safe and..."

Natsume closed his eyes. It had scared him to think that anything had happened to her. He took a steady breath and listens as Mikan talked over the phone. He heard her mention that his mother had insisted that she stays with the Hyuugas until he comes back and that she got the hotel's number from Ruka.

"Natsume?" she asked worriedly. "You still there?"

His mouth curled into a smile. He owed Ruka this time.

"Yeah, I'm still here," he replied immediately. "And it's really up to you if you want to stay at my parent's house. My family would love your company. Just prepare the twenty questions though once you arrived there."

He released the breath he didn't know he was holding as he heard Mikan laughed softly over the phone. He made a mental note to call Ruka and asked the latter to make reservations for the next flight back home. Though it was a two days of business negotiation, Natsume was sure that he can wrap things up early and then go home.

Home.

Before she was in his life, he never regards his house to be anything but a place to live. Now, Natsume wants to go home because of her. He cares about her a lot. And he knows that Mikan cares about him too.

'Am I falling in love again?'

But he dismissed the thought immediately. He didn't want to take a risk in falling in love again. Natsume was determined not to make a fool out of himself just because of something trivial like "love". Not like when he was involved with Luna. He reminded himself that it was all about the baby. He believes that even though they might not love each other, they respect and care for one another. And that was enough for him. Together, they will be a family.

"I'm sorry for yesterday," he said meaning every word of it.

"It's still 'yesterday' over here. Though it's almost midnight," she replied. "And I'll forgive you if you'd make me that spaghetti you were making the other day. You know...with the mushrooms and cheese."

He smiled wider. "Done."

She sighed before she said his name. "Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

Natsume realized that was the nagging feeling he was experiencing since he left home.

"I miss you too."

Natsume didn't know that he could say those words with ease. It just blurted out of his mouth and he actually means them. He missed her! Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Now get off the phone and get some sleep," he said. "Don't forget to lock the doors and windows. And...I'll see you soon."

"Okay," Mikan said softly but he could hear a hint of amusement in her voice. "I'll see you soon."

As soon as he hung up the phone, Natsume called Ruka to arranged the next flight back to Japan and then he assigned the latter to take care of the company after the charity ball (that was going to be held in the company in two days time) for a week or so.

At first, Ruka was annoyed that Natsume had called him in the middle of the night but when Natsume mentioned that he wants to take his honeymoon, the former was more than willing to do his boss's bidding.

Natsume was in such a good mood to be annoyed by his best friend's teasing remarks. His lips quirked in a smile for her knew just how to shut Ruka up.

"...you should have listened to me all along Natsume," Ruka said animatedly. "But you're so stubborn man!"

"Ruka."

"What?"

"You're right," Natsume paused for dramatic effect. "Thanks."

Natsume wanted to laugh when there was only silence on the other line. He could have practically imagined Ruka with his mouth wide open in shock. After all, it wasn't every day that he had agreed with his best friend's "advice".

Afterwards, with the thought of their upcoming honeymoon, Natsume instantly fell asleep as his head reached the pillow.

...

Mikan sighed deeply as she took a seat on the bench outside of the company she's working. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep during her work. It was against her work attics and her principles. But what agonized her was that her boss, Kaname, didn't even get angry at her. Instead, he patted her on the head and told her to go home.

"He understands your situation, Mikan," Tsubasa had said to her. "Let me get you home and just worry about the baby okay? Or else, that guy will have my head."

Mikan smiled. They both knew who "that guy" was. She had apologized to Tsubasa countless times after their last meeting with Natsume but he shrugged it off and said that it was no "biggie".

"It's the ego talking Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said leisurely. "I'd worry too if Misaki is close to another guy."

It was only yesterday that he had left home and she already missed him. A lot. Whenever she was in their house, it reminds her of Natsume. She decided when she woke up that morning that she'll give her mother-in-law a call and stay there for a while. It will also be nice to get to know the Hyuugas more.

Mikan shivered as the wind blows a little too strongly. "I forgot to bring my cardigan," she sighed. "Tsubasa-senpai sure is taking his time."

She stood up and was about to walk back inside the lobby when he heard someone called her name. She would have recognized the voice amongst a thousand others. As she turned around, true enough, Natsume was there with a smug on his face. When he held out his arms to her, Mikan didn't hesitate as she ran to him and collapsed weakly into his arms.

"I thought you said that you'll be home tomorrow," she said. She lifted her head and meet with his crimson eyes.

"Would you prefer that then?" he kissed the tip of her nose.

Mikan shook her head vigorously. She pressed her face to his chest before she murmured, "No. I'm glad you're here."

For several minutes, Mikan stood there in his arms and let him stroke her hair. Their joyous reunion was ruined when Tsubasa cleared his throat and said, "Well it seems that I don't have to send her home now."

It took a while before the information sink inside Natsume's head. He turned to face Mikan as she looked at him sheepishly.

"Did something happen this time?" he asked her with concern. He ignored Tsubasa completely and focused on his wife. She looked thinner than the last time he had saw her. And that was only a few hours ago!

When she didn't answer, Tsubasa step in and hand her bag to Natsume. "She fell asleep on her desk," he said. "A pregnant lady needs her rest. The boss told her to take it easy."

"I see," Natsume replied without taking his eyes off her. "Let's go then."

"Umm..." Mikan kept looking back uneasily at Tsubasa as Natsume dragged her to his car. Tsubasa kept waving at her with a smile on his face even as she get inside the car and out of her view as he started the engine.

"You don't need to be rude you know," she grumbled and slumped on her seat.

He let out a heavy sighed before he said, "Sorry. I just..."

When Natsume didn't finish his sentence, Mikan looked at him and noticed that there were tired lines on his face and his hair was in a tangled mess. Not that his hair was always smart but the unkempt image of him made her heart race. The man was dangerously handsome! She just couldn't stay mad at him for more than a few minutes. Gosh, she was a sucker for him.

"Have you bought the ingredients for the spaghetti?" Mikan tried to change the subject and smiled when he signaled the car to the nearest supermarket. He told her to wait in the car while he bought the ingredients and was back on the road within ten minutes later.

Natsume was knocked out by the time they were finished with dinner. He fell asleep on the couch still in his business suit. Mikan crouched on her heels and stared at his peaceful sleeping face. She tried to control her laughter as he let out a loud snore.

Quietly, she took a blanket and covered him with it. When she retreated, Mikan felt him grabbing her wrist.

"Stay," he said half-asleep.

She smiled and then slid to the remaining space on the couch. It was good that the couch was big enough for two. As soon as she settles on the couch, Natsume pulled her closer so that her head rested on his chest.

"Sleep."

Mikan was slightly irritated whenever he was in his "controlling" mood. But being in his arms makes her forget about everything. She didn't even know that she was tired until she closed her eyes and sleep took over her body.

* * *

Mikan was amazed to see so many people together in one room. It finally dawned to her that the charity ball was actually a prestigious event whose guests numbered among Japan's social elite. She wonders how powerful the name "Hyuuga" was actually.

The event was held in the ballroom inside the Hyuuga's company. It was a good thing that she and Tsubasa had been thorough with their work. Looking at the pulsating activities by the guests, she knew that they had done a very good job indeed.

Unfortunately for her, since Natsume was the host, she had to stand beside her husband in the receiving line, greeting the guest arriving for the party. Natsume had made it clear to everyone that they were married seeing as he slid his hand to her waist and pulled her closer whenever e introduced her to everyone. She wasn't even sure if he realized what he did was an act or just a habitual gesture, but either way, it made her heart ache with love for him.

She was bemused when Natsume hadn't even uttered a word to her since the beginning of the party. He was in a bad mood and she didn't even know why but he somehow pulled it through by putting that "business-like" smile on his face. He can fool million others but not her.

When a fellow male guest crossed to their side and, after an initial greeting, engaged Natsume in a business discussion, Mikan welcomed the distraction. She excused herself and moved towards a waiter and selected a glass of chilled mineral water. She smiled as she acknowledged a few acquaintances she made earlier. She even caught snatches of meaningless conversation until she heard someone speak her name.

Turning, she summoned a polite smile and kept it in place. Luna. Tall, elegant, and beautiful as always but this time, Mikan refused to feel inferior to the other woman. Natsume had told her that he cannot exclude Luna from the list seeing that her father was one of the top benefactors for the private-school education in the country.

"Moreover, this is the chance that I get to tell everyone that I'm married to you." Natsume had said that haughtily which make her blush and grinning all day.

"Mikan Sakura –you were the highlight of tonight's conversation. It's a surprise to everyone when they find out that Natsume is married." Luna folded her arms. "But it seems that you don't have trouble blending in. Good for you."

There was nothing but sarcasm in Luna's voice and Mikan fought the urge to roll her eyes. Keep it polite and simple Mikan. "Thanks, Koizumi-san. And might I remind you that it's Mikan Hyuuga now. I guess, it helps that Natsume is always near whenever I need him. "

She gained an enemy. If she'd had any doubt, the sudden flash of jealous rage confirmed it.

"Just for the record," Luna stated with deliberate calm, "a wedding ring on a man's finger doesn't faze me at all."

"And you'll be waiting to catch him if I fall from grace?"

"When, sweetheart. Natsume isn't going to be satisfied with one woman for long. I told you before; you're just a new toy for him. He'll get tired of you before the baby is born."

The look of surprise must have shown on her face because Luna snorted a laugh. "You don't think I don't know?" the latter shook her head. "Your baby bum is showing and not forgetting that you've throw up on my dress; which reminds me to burn that dress later. I don't want anything to remind me of that night. Bad omen I tell you."

Well, she couldn't possibly hide her pregnancy now can't she? Her stomach was growing bigger every day and she can feel the flutter on her stomach sometimes. The baby was healthy and that's all that matters. "Well, now, maybe I'll be the exception," Mikan shrugged calmly.

The twitch on Luna's mouth was enough to show that the scene was going to get ugly. "I very much doubt it."

Mikan was saved when her three new acquaintance approach them. She would never remember their names but it was something like Alana, Elaine and Melodi with an "I". The four of them were engaged in a polite conversation while Luna just stand there listening to them. When the topic was touched on her marriage with Natsume, Mikan could only blush.

That slight moment of silence was enough for Luna to cut into the conversation. "Well, don't you all know that –"there was an effective pause "-they're both expecting a bundle of joy in…how long did you say Mikan dear?"

"More or less in eight months," Mikan smiled calmly. She was thankful that she had recovered from the sudden "attack". Mikan made a mental note to be careful whenever she was with that woman. Luna Koizumi has all the instincts of a piranha.

Mikan could feel the stares on her stomach from the three woman and several people who was within the earshot. Luna had made sure that her voice was slightly louder than her normal voice.

'Well, two can play a game you know.'

She placed her free hand on her stomach and said, "Well, it's not like we want to keep it a secret but Natsume said that he wants to know the gender of the baby before we told anyone."

It was the truth and Mikan was glad that the women and the people around them seemed to believe her. "Aww, that is so sweet!" Elaine said. Or was it Alana? Or Melodi? She would never tell them apart.

"What are you girls talking about?" Natsume queried with a practiced drawl.

He hadn't made a sound but she knew the exact moment he was standing beside her. Mikan remembered the snippet of conversation she had with Kaoru earlier that day. The older woman told her that Natsume possessed the silent grace of a cat ever since he was small.

"He would appear beside us without warning," Kaoru said passionately. "He loved to give me a heart attack that boy."

'Definitely like a black cat.'

Mikan gave him a smile when his left hand went to her belly, as it often did, rubbing lightly over the swell of her stomach. He took the glass from her hand and gave it to the nearest waiter. "You drank too much."

"It's only water," she pouted. "I'm thirsty."

Luna cleared her throat several times to gain everyone's attention. "We were discussing about the baby, darling. Won't you tell us anything?"

"Well," Natsume pretend to ponder a bit. "If I told you about the baby, I'm sure that I will not be received warmly by my wife in the bed later tonight."

That statement was enough to earn him gasps from everyone and a punch to the stomach by Mikan.

"You'll excuse us?" He caught hold of Mikan's hand (the one she used to punch him) and threaded her fingers through his own, and then he lifted her hand and brushed his mouth across her knuckles, eliciting a sharp glance from Luna.

Mikan glared at him but he was focusing on somewhere else.

"I thought you're avoiding me," she tried to say casually but can't hide the trace of disappointment on her voice.

"I did?" he asked her, puzzled by the statement. "When?"

"On the way to the party," she answered. "And before you approached me just now."

"Oh that," he paused. "It's because your dress is too revealing. I don't like it."

Mikan bite her tongue to keep her from lashing at him. She had chosen her gown with care and it had fit her rather nicely with the bias-cut design accenting her slightly curvier body. Seeking a sophisticated image, she'd swept her hair into a sleek twist, added a decorative clip and opted not to wear jewelry. She did look like a sophisticated lady and she barely even show the tiniest amount of skin. Yet, he dared tell her the dress is too revealing? She was practically covered from top to bottom!

Trying to control her anger, she didn't realize until she found herself let out onto the dance floor.

"Wait Natsume!" Mikan panicked and she held his hand to stop him. "I can't dance!"

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before he sniggered. "Neither do I."

The moment Natsume pulled her into his arms; her body seemed to recognize him and melted against him. And she couldn't help but take note that although he was holding her decently, he was doing so with such familiarity that made anyone who was watching aware that they were lovers.

'_Oh, if only they knew.'_

Instinctively, she gave in and enjoyed his warm breath on the side of her neck. She let him wrapped his strong arms around her waist and sway to the melody of the song. Other people ceased to exist as he murmured the lyrics beside her ear. Her eyes burned as tears started to form when she realized what the lyrics were all about. He had opened up to her yesterday and to have him singing about himself made her a bit emotional.

'It's a little bit off tune,' Mikan laughed mentally. 'But it's nice.'

_Bright Lights, Fancy Restaurants  
Everything in this world that a man could want.  
I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow  
Still I'm lonely now  
Pretty Faces from the covers of a magazine  
From their covers to my covers wanna lay with me.  
Fame and Fortune still can't find, just a grown man runnin' out of time  
Though it seems I have everything  
I don't wanna be a lonely fool  
All of the women, all the expensive cars, all the money don't amount to you.  
So I can make believe I have everything, but I can't pretend that I don't see.  
That without you girl my life is incomplete._

They stayed in that position for a while before Natsume pulled back so that he was looking at her but didn't let go. "What did you really talk about just now?"

"You mean when I was with Koizumi earlier?"

Natsume nodded. Mikan could have lied to him and said that nothing had happened between them, but from the glint on his eyes shows that he knows. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"She has her sight on you."

"My bank balance," Natsume corrected drily. "I did tell you about her avowal love for my money and power when she was in bed with other man."

"Well, nice to know you have no illusions," Mikan said teasingly.

"You have a sassy mouth, my dear."

"Why thank you sir," she relayed solemnly. "It's one of my talents."

Natsume's laugh gained some attention from the other people who danced near them and those who had their eyes on them.

"See what you've done," he murmured against her forehead. "You've ruined my image."

Instead of replying, Mikan laughed and hooked her arms around his shoulder as she listened Natsume continue whispering the lyrics to her. After that, most of the people present applaud to the singer as the song ends.

Fund-raisers took various forms, Mikan mused, and success depended largely on the generosity and ingenuity of the charity organizers. Natsume had wisely planned the order of events; he ply the guest with drinks, allow time to mingle, feed them, then while they're relaxed and mellow, he provided them with the main event.

"I've been meaning to ask you...the objective of this charity ball was to build a more stable orphanage right?," Mikan said as he took her hand and ushered her to take a seat. "Where do you plan to build it?"

"Actually, we've been trying to find a more suitable position than the one that was originally planned. The original place is about half an hour distance from the town. It's not good in case there's any emergency." He took a glass of water and hand it to her. She gulped the water gratefully. She didn't know that dancing can be that tiring. "Fortunately for us, we've found an empty warehouse. So we just need to fix here and there, and add a little bit of modern facilities, give and take, and the project will be finished in five months."

"Wow, that's good to hear!" she said excitedly.

Natsume turned away to hide his face. He was sure that his face turned slightly red when he saw her smile. 'Cute.'

"Would you like to accompany me when it opens then?" Natsume asked her and smiled when she had an animated look on her face.

"Can I?" she asked. And when he nodded, she asked him again, "Really?"

"Really," he said and took a seat beside her. He put his arm around her and whispered beside her ear, "Because you're my wife and you have a special privilege."

She smiled happily and couldn't help but giggled when he pecked her on the cheek. Then he took her hand and helps her up.

"We have guests to entertain," he said. "The faster we wrap this up, the faster we can go home."

The event finished around one in the morning and surprisingly, Mikan had fun being a host and meet new people. Natsume never leave her side and even indulged her into the conversation. She ignores the glaring daggers from Luna and her childish antics of trying to get her husband's attention.

As they lay together on the bed, they had a small argument about choosing the colour to paint the nursery room.

"Blue," Natsume said determinedly.

"No. It should be pink!" Mikan countered.

In the end, they decided that they would continue the discussion the next day.

"Pink looks good on babies Natsume," Mikan murmured sleepily as she snuggled closer to him. "Boy or girl...it doesn't matter. Pink is cute."

He smiled but he didn't reply and just let her talk. On the edge of sleep, Mikan felt the brush of his lips against her forehead, and she sighed, too enervated to protest or to move.

"Sweet dreams Mikan."

つづく。。。

* * *

Author's Note:

I know some of you are disappointed that Youichi is not in this chapter. I've made him appear next chapter instead; that I swear ;)

Flight Duration from Japan (Narita Airport) to Los Angeles, CA (LAX) is between **9 hours 05 minutes to 10 hours 30 minutes.**

Some of you realized that baby doesn't kick in the first early months of pregnancy. Well, I got the information from a really good friend of mine when she was pregnant with her first son, Michael. She said it was weird too, so she consults with a doctor about it. The doctor said it's normal and there's nothing wrong with her health. Michael (now 1 year old) is a healthy baby. It was a mistake on my part not to do any research on the "pregnancy calendar". However, I've changed the time line for the pregnancy period though I've made no changes to the plot just the time line. So...let me just summarized:

- Mikan realised she's pregnant one month after their first encounter.

- They meet again after two months after their first encounter.

- Their baby was about two months and a bit when Natsume and Mikan get married.

- The baby in this chapter is about two months old too but closer to three months.

That should be okay right? I will edit the story again sometime soon. Before I get busy XD And just so you guys know that a normal baby starts to kick in the 17th week of pregnancy (at the end of second month in the pregnancy).

**Btw, anyone wants to be my beta? XP**

***I'm going to be busy after this cause' the new semester is starting. So the next update will be slow. **

***This story is about to end. There's only two more chapters. Yes. 2 more. **

**

* * *

**

I want to take this little bit of space to thank you for all the support and PMs, reviews, everything! Those small things made me happy. And I really appreciate every comments that I've received. I love you guys and hope you all have a great year for me. This is my gift for all of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011 EVERYONE,

with all my appreciation and hugs and kisses,

sakuraheartz


	8. Of Youichi and the unforseen disaster

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 7** - Youichi and the unforeseen disaster

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters.

Unedited.

To my dear friend -Rheya,

for your help, support and the "pleasant" trip to the morgue and the woman's ward.

* * *

Mikan sighed delightfully as she sat on the bench. She was currently at the garden outside of the newly open orphanage. She had told Natsume that she'll wait for him there to finish with the formalities.

The garden was spacious and it was also decorated with children playground. She smiled as she saw some of the children running around playing catch. It was a child's heaven indeed. But what caught her attention was the big Sakura tree at the center of the garden. Natsume had said that it was a waste if they cut down the tree. She agreed. It might have looked bare now but when spring comes, the Sakura tree will bloom beautifully. She can't wait to see it when it does.

Though it has been five months since the charity ball; Mikan can say that she's blissfully married. Her stomach has grown bigger now and had reached the point where she finally felt that she looked pregnant. She gestured helplessly at the gentle swell of her belly.

Mikan remembered when she had a doctor's appointment a few days ago. Natsume insisted that he tagged along because he wanted to see the baby -not that she had any problem with it. Quite the contrary; she was ecstatic.

She was nervous and jittery when they entered the ultrasound room but she was comforted with the thought that Natsume was beside her. She lay back on the couch while the radiographer spread gel on her stomach. They wait until the scanner head picked up the signals and relayed them to the screen –and then they both were looking at their child. It was a two-dimensional black and white image, grainy but still recognizably a baby. Mikan was overwhelmed by the sight of her baby and tried very hard to listen what the radiographer was saying.

"…the baby's growth is exactly on track. There aren't any abnormalities in the heart or the brain or any of the other organs, and there are ten fingers and ten toes," the radiographer continued her explanations. "You can just relax and enjoy the rest of the pregnancy. You've got one perfectly healthy baby, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga."

Natsume gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand when the radiographer asked if they want to know the baby's sex. He looked at her then. "Do you?"

"If you do."

She can see that he wants to know but was touched when he said, "No, this is your choice."

"Then, yes, I would like to know."

"Well, I'm delighted to tell you that you have a little girl," the radiographer said with a smile.

"A little girl." Her husband let out a tattered sighed. "My little girl."

Then he looked at her and they shared a smile. "Our little girl."

"Now, we've done the foetal anomaly scan, we can do the three-D option." The radiographer flicked a switch, and suddenly the image changed. It became clearer and in colour. That was when they were looking straight into the face of their little girl.

"She looks like you," Natsume said to her. "But I think she's got my nose."

His voice was full of wonder, and Mikan was glad that he had come to the appointment. It meant a lot to her.

"Is it possible to have a photograph, please?" Natsume asked the radiographer, trying to hide his excitement. "And maybe a DVD so that our families can see the baby moving."

"Certainly."

Natsume stared at the screen, transfixed; throughout the rest of the scan, he was absolutely silent. Mikan held his hand; his fingers tightened round hers with a tender grip. And when the scan ended, he gently took a paper towel and wiped the gel from her stomach, caressed the bump. And his eyes grew very, very bright as he smiled at her.

The radiographer gave them their DVD and a folder of photographs; and they left; Natsume kept his arm around her all the way out of the hospital.

She smiled at the memory. They had later spent that day watching the video of the baby and thinking the baby's name. After what seems like hours brainstorming on the couch, Natsume whispered a name that fits the baby perfectly.

"Nami," he said again. "Nami Hyuuga."

"Nami Hyuuga," she tested the name on her mouth. "I love that."

"Right?" he said smugly. "I've combination the first two letters from our names. 'Na' from Natsume and 'Mi' from Mikan."

It didn't cross her mind until he had mentioned about it. She couldn't control her tears then. It made her exceedingly happy. Natsume had kissed her to stop the tears but it turns to worse; she cried harder.

"Must be hormones," he said and then pulled her into his arms until she was back to normal.

Mikan sighed happily and closed her eyes as she felt the gentle breeze hit her face. When she opened them back, she was slightly shocked when a small boy was standing in front of her. She knew that he was one of orphans because she had seen him in the dining hall when she and Natsume were given a tour around the place.

He was surely a handsome child, she mused. He was silver haired with a piercing looking dull eyes. Something struck on her heart when she saw the blank expression on the child's face. She wondered what had made the innocent boy looked that way.

Smiling, Mikan introduced herself to him. "Hi there. My name is Mikan. What's your name young man?"

It took him a while before he replied, "Youichi."

"What a nice name 'Youichi'," she smiled at him warmly. "How old are you?"

"Twee," he replied in his toddler speech.

His eyes traveled to her stomach and then he said to her, "you have a baby in your belly."

"That's right."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "Then you are the baby's mother."

"I am the baby's mother," Mikan replied with patience.

Youichi went quiet again. "Where is the baby's father?"

"He's inside the building," Mikan pointed her finger to the warehouse.

Youichi had his head down then. "So the baby has both mother and father."

Mikan didn't know how to reply. So she remained silent until he continued, "Youichi also has mother and father. But something happened. My babysitter said that they had gone to heaven. When Youichi asked her if they are ever coming home, she said that Youichi will see them one day."

Mikan slapped herself mentally. The child was an orphan; she should have been more sensitive when talking to the child. The loss of a father figure during her early years of life had a profound effect on her. But she was lucky that she still have her mother's support and love. But this child –this little Youichi had lost both.

"Have you ever been to heaven aunt Mikan?" Youichi asked her. "The babysitter said that mommy and daddy are looking after Youichi from the sky –where heaven is. She said that mommy and daddy told her that they love Youichi so much."

Mikan's heart constrict for the small child. How can she ever describe to her about life and death? How can you console a three year old child who has lost his parents? He must have been lonely. Poor, poor Youichi.

"But Youichi think the babysitter lied," he said impassively. "Youichi waited for a long time but still mommy and daddy won't come. If they love Youichi then they would take Youichi away from this place and then all of us can be happy again."

"Oh, Youchi."

A single tear escape from the corner of her eyes as Mikan get off from the bench she was sitting, and hug the small boy who was trying hard to contain his sadness.

Youichi held to her as he buried his face on her shoulder. Mikan didn't know how long they had stayed in their position until her legs feel numb from kneeling on the ground.

"Umm, excuse me Mrs. Hyuuga," one of the caretaker who's working for the orphanage said. She lifted her head up and saw the caretaker's smile uncomfortably. "I'm sorry but it's time for all the children to have lunch."

Youichi was reluctant to let go at first but he didn't object when the caretaker took his hand and led him away from her. Mikan watched as Youichi was ushered into the building. She didn't move until she felt Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"You look like you're miles away," he whispered as he kissed her nape.

She leaned back and placed her hands on top of his hands. Mikan was silent for a while before she loosened his embrace and turned around to face him.

"Ne, Natsume," she paused. "Would you have any objections to enlarging our family a bit early?"

Natsume was confused by her statement. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get angry," she said hastily. "It's just that, I really, really want to adopt Youichi."

"Youichi," he said in disbelief.

She steps back from him; she needed that amount of space to say the thoughts that's on her mind. "I met him earlier. I met almost all of the orphans but when I talk to Youichi, I feel like there is this instant connection between the two of us. I understand him. And when I held him in my arms, I feel like he was mine."

Mikan's face faltered when Natsume let out a long sigh.

"You don't have to be involved with him," she tried to convince him. "I can take care of the adoption myself. I have enough money to support another baby Natsume."

Something blazed in his eyes that immediately silence her. She tried hard not to flinch when Natsume held her face with his hand.

"You are my wife," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "What's yours is mine. And what's mine is yours. And if this child can make you happy then I will support you. But I want to meet this 'Youichi' first."

Mikan smiled happily and hugged him; burying her face onto his chest.

"You'll love him!" she promised.

And he did.

Youichi had been taken from his previous home and was actually awaiting placement along with the other children. It had taken several days to complete the paperwork, have the home study and background checks, but Youichi was finally theirs. At first he'd been silent and restrained. Mikan understands how he feels. It would take time to win his trust.

Natsume had (without her knowing) turned the storage room into a children bedroom. The gesture brought tears to her eyes and she could see that Youichi loved his room.

They also had a trip together to the home improvement store as they choose what colour to paint the nursery room. While they were arguing whether to buy the blue or the pink colour paint, Youichi had chosen the yellow paint instead, which put the matter to rest.

Mikan's heart never failed to swell when she saw the love between father and son. The two had spent a lot of time playing video games and "talking" to one another. Natsume also had bought the toddler a small teddy bear (which Youichi named him Mr. Bear) as an "exchanged" for the latter to agree to attend a nursery school.

It was apparent to everyone that Natsume dotes on Youichi. Even the whole family had welcomed the child with an open arm, especially Kaoru and Yuka, who had practically squeeze every breath out of him. All doubts about what kind of father Natsume was going to be had disappeared.

A month after, Youichi's adoption become finalized. Mikan's due date was also drawing closer and she finds it hard to do simple stuff like walking and cooking. She regretted her decision when she had taken an early maternity leave (thanks to Natsume's "advice").

And speaking of her husband, Mikan was annoyed with the fact that he had become more protective towards her. He had practically confined her in the house and she was bored to death. It was only when her mother or Kaoru or one of her friends came to visit that she felt like she had something to do. Taking care of Youichi was an easy task for her because he never asked anything from her and Natsume except for their undivided attention. Aside from the boredom and excitement over the new baby, it was sheer happiness.

Mikan didn't know what she did to deserve this kind of feeling. It didn't matter how many times she reminded herself that he didn't love her, she knew that it was time to tell her how she feels towards him. She had to tell him sooner or else she might go crazy.

"Yes, I'm crazily in love with him," she laughed to herself as she prepares breakfast for Youchi and her husband.

* * *

Natsume let out a relieved sigh as he sat on his chair. He looked at his watch which shows that it was quarter past ten in the morning. He had just finished having a meeting with an important client and he wasn't in a good mood.

The meeting went well as planned. It was until after he had gone into his office that he realized he was starving. His stomach growled and his mood darkened. He should have eaten the breakfast his wife had made that morning, but he was running late.

The night before, he and Youichi had made a robot out of cardboard for Youichi's school assignment. Natsume knew that he was not that creative when it comes to art but he felt like he had created a masterpiece when they were finished with it.

The two of them had fun "decorating" the robot until Youichi was sleeping in the living room and Natsume had to carry the child to his bedroom. Then he loaded the human-child-size robot into the back seat of his Hilux, ready for tomorrow.

But Natsume had to alter his plans when he received a call from the office at five in the morning. He hated the fact that he had to change his schedule for what he had accustomed to doing for the past few months. It was an everyday routine that he would wake up and had breakfast that his wife had made (she refused to listens to him when he told her not to do any house works), and then he would send Youichi off to the nursery, work, then come back home, play some more with Youchi, flirt with Mikan, do his work, sleep, and the cycle continues.

He didn't know that he could settle down and be a family guy or even becoming a father. If anyone had asked him a few months ago if he'd ever be happily married, and let alone having a child or two, Natsume would laugh at them and said that he wasn't ready to those kind of commitment. And now that he did, he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Mikan was an amazing wife and mother. She was unlike any other women that he'd been with. He was glad that he'd discovered Luna cheated on him, or else, he would be making the biggest, not to mention stupidest, mistake that he'll ever make.

Mikan understands him. And she loves him. Remembering that particular moment overwhelmed him to the extent that he had to control himself from grinning like an idiot and focus on his work. He had wish that she would say those three words at a more proper time.

"I can drop Youichi at the nursery later," she offered as she fixed his crooked tie earlier that morning. "Youichi is still in the bed. And I need the exercise anyway."

He reluctantly agreed. She had been threatening to kill him when he put her on "house arrest". Her words, not his. He was frantically putting on his shoes when she called for him. He looked up to meet her gaze and he was blown away with the serene smile on her face and pregnant with his child.

"I love you, Natsume," she said softly.

It took him a few seconds to digest the new piece of information and when he did, he took her in his arms and kissed her. Those three words were enough to steal his very breath. He didn't want to let her go then but when they heard someone beep the horn of the car, the magic of the moment disappeared.

"It's Ruka," he said, torn in between feeling apprehensive and frustration. "He didn't trust me to be early so he insisted that we go in the same car."

Mikan smiled. "It's okay. Go."

He hesitates for a moment before he let her go and then he fished out his car key from his pocket trousers. "I let you use my car today since I've put Youichi's project is at the backseat." He gave her the key to his Hilux.

The shock on her face reflected with how he was feeling at the moment. No one had drive or let alone touch his beloved car. But with Mikan, he knew that he trust her with it and was also surprised to find that it didn't matter if she scratched or put a dent on the car.

"Drive safely." He cleared his throat. "And I'll see you later."

Natsume kissed her again and when he was at the door, he took one last look at her and said, "Will you say those three words again later?"

He tried not to sound hopeful but when he saw the smile on her face, he didn't care if he did. He ignored as Ruka shouted something like "Get your lazy ass here this instant Natsume!" her answer was more important to him at that moment.

She nodded and replied, "Anytime you want."

Natsume stood up from his chair and look out of the window. His feelings for his wife had grown stronger. There were times when he felt like he wanted to throw her over his shoulder, confined her in his house and have no contact with the outside world. No contact with other men especially with Tsubasa. No contact with anyone other than him. Oh, he knew he was being possessive.

She was different than any other woman that he had met. For one thing, she was never interested in material possessions. And Natsume doubt that his wife knew how wealthy and what a powerful man her husband was actually. She had never been interested in 'Natsume the businessman'; only at the man itself.

She was special because he'd seen something in her he'd never seen in anyone else. He'd sensed she was the one person who could convince him love lasted and marriage worked.

Yes, he loved her.

Hell of a time to figure it out, he told himself.

Natsume had never expected to fall in love with her. He also figured out that his "love" for Luna was actually lust. He had never loved Luna. In fact, he had never loved anyone in his life (except for his family). It was his ego bruising when he found out Luna was cheating on him. He even watches a football match with his few friends that night (and have fun with them).

But with Mikan; she consumed his thoughts 24/7. He loved watching he scrunched her nose whenever she was displeased with something. He loved the way she takes care of Youichi. He loved the way she caressed her stomach whenever their daughter was doing "karate". He just... loved her.

Natsume extracted his cell phone. He had a sudden desire to hear her voice. He wanted to see her. And he wanted to tell her that he loved her. Definitely not on the phone. Mikan deserved more than that. He waited impatiently as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Mikan eased the car to the driveway as she exited the elementary school area. She was driving aimlessly. It surprised her now that she was outside; all she wanted to do was waiting for Natsume and Youichi at home.

She blushed as she remembered her confession earlier. She took it as a good sign that Natsume hadn't exactly rejected her. Quite the opposite, he had asked her to say it again. After spending a lot of time with him, she knew that he must have at least some feelings towards her. It was only a matter of time before he would tell her. She was sure of it. And she would wait for him forever. Though, she hoped that he won't take that long.

Just then, her phone rang. She connected her headset to her phone, placed the earphone on her ear and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Where are you now?"

Mikan knew that it was Natsume without even looking at the caller-id. She recognize his voice anywhere. At his question, Mikan glanced her surrounding and found out that she was actually near the building he was working.

"Umm, five blocks away from your office?" His question surprised her and touched her at the same time. "Why?"

"I just finished with the meeting," he paused. "And I thought that we should go somewhere before we picked up Youichi."

"We?" Mikan smiled at his suggestion. "Where do you have in mind?"

She could practically imagine the corner of his mouth curled in a satisfaction grin.

"We'll decide once you get here," he replied. "I'm at the entrance now, can you see me?"

Sure enough, there he was; tall, dark and attractive, resplendent in a superbly tailored suit. But it was his expression that held her. There was warmth, caring and passion evident. She stopped the urge to run into his arms only to remember that she was still driving. She could do it once she parked the car.

"I see you."

"Great. Just park the car at the entrance. I'll…Mikan, watch out!"

All of a sudden, a streak of blue appeared in her peripheral vision, she heard the sickening jolt of metal against metal and she was flung forward. It happened so unexpectedly, so quickly, she didn't have a chance to think, let alone brace herself. Although she must have instinctively stamped on the brake, for seconds later the car jumped the kerb and came to a halt a mere whisper away from one of several large trees lining the avenue.

Mikan sat there shaken for all of a few seconds. She didn't even realized that Natsume had managed to open the door to the car, reached for the seat belt, released it, and carefully took her in his arms and out of the wheel.

"Mikan!" She snapped out of her trance and stared at the face of her husband. His eyes were turning darker, his features etched as if from stone as he searched her face. A muscle bunched at the edge of his jaw, then relaxed at her response.

"Is she all right?"

She heard a male voice, had the same query echoed by another, and looked around for the other car. Which was nowhere in sight.

"Hit and run," someone said, adding a vehement, "Bastard."

She caught sight of the Natsume's beloved car. The rear end of the Hilux looked incredibly normal, and there didn't even appear to be so much as a scratch on the bumper. No wonder he had taken pride of the car; it was, as Natsume had said, destructible.

Someone must have called the police for seconds later, a police car cruised a halt, its light flashing, as the crowd clear a pathway for the policemen to them.

There were too much noise around her but it was easy to distinguished Natsume's voice among thousand others. She closed her eyes and let his words soothes her. When reality hits her, Mikan realised that there was something wrong with her body. Something very, very wrong.

"Oh, God–" she choked. "I think you'd better take me to the doctor, Natsume!"

She pressed both hands to her stomach. Panic assailed her as she finally realized that her water just broke. The baby wasn't supposed to come for another four weeks but she guessed the accident must have caused it.

"The baby!" Natsume slid his hands over the top of hers, feeling their icy tremor. It finally registered to him that she was on labour when he saw the lower part of her dress was drenched.

"My wife is going on labour!" Natsume said frantically to the police, who was asking him questions about the hit-and-run accident.

"We'll do the questioning later." The policeman nodded and then he opened the door to the police car. "Get in. It's faster going to the hospital with us."

Without hesitation, Natsume carefully helped Mikan up and helped her into the back seat of the car. She was thankful that he never let go of her hand.

"I'm scared," she whispered uneasily.

So was he. He kissed her forehead for reassurance, soothing her.

"It'll be fine," he tried to control the tremor in his voice. "We're going to meet our daughter soon. She's going to grow up healthy like Youichi. And we're going to love her and welcome her to this world together."

Mikan closed her eyes and nodded. She let the wail of the siren drowned her pain from the contractions and prayed that her daughter will arrive into this world safely.

つづく。。。

* * *

こんにちはみなさん。

I was actually going to post this story last week but something personal had happened and as a result, I feel sick. And then new semester starts. I haven't even started writing the last chapter because I'm still trying to stabilize my timetable. So the next chapter (the last one) will be published within 2-3 weeks depending on how busy I am.

And many thanks to my friend, Rheya, who's currently doing a work attachment in one of the hospitals in our country. She was able to give me a tour around the hospital during her break time (and secretly sneak into the ultrasound room to get the "inside scoop"). It was a fun experience.

Oh! And credits to **Happy-Go-Round **for "Nami Hyuuga". She was the one who invented the name.

Last but not least, thanks to all of you who has read/reviewed/alerted/PMed me for this story. I really loved reading all of your comments and thoughts and share it with me. I always reply to your review (except to those who only leave me an "update review") though it takes time but I just want you guys to know that I really appreciate it. No words can describe how grateful I am for your support. Really. Thank you.

Much love,  
sakuraheartz


	9. Beautiful Disaster

**Beautiful Disaster**

Chapter 8 - Beautiful Disaster

Disclaimer applied.

Unedited

Prepared for you with love and much loss of sleep.

Thank you for all the support that you have given to me.

* * *

'Everything is going to be just fine.'

Natsume had chanted the words inside his head like a mantra. He and Mikan were brought to the delivery suite where his wife was wired up to various machines; looking white-faced and terrified.

He was just as terrified, but he knew she needed him to be strong. He slide his arms round her and held her close, stroked her hair. She dragged in a deep breath. "I'm scared."

He kissed Mikan's forehead, soothing her. "It's going to be fine. Trust me, sweetheart."

Mikan nodded and smiled through the pain as she heard him utter the endearment.

"Lots of babies are born at thirty-six weeks." He glanced at the midwife for reassurance.

"Your baby might need a little while in Special Care to help him or her breathe, but that's very common and nothing to worry about. Everything's fine on the monitor so far," the midwife said.

"Our baby is a she," Natsume said without thinking. "And her name is Nami."

The midwife smiled at the both of them. "I apologize. Don't worry, everything will be just fine."

And then they waited for a few hours to see whether the baby was going to come out. Natsume stayed with her, not wanting to leave her even for long enough to buy a sandwich and called his mother to pick up Youichi and tell their parents that Mikan was having the baby.

Natsume had held her hand, wiped her face with a wet cloth, held a cup for her to sip water, and rubbed her back when the contractions grew more painful.

Finally, the obstetrician came in and examined his wife. "It's time."

Mikan's face was so sweaty and pale. The midwife and her assistance then asked Natsume to help Mikan in a seating position. He quickly dons a mask and a gown as the midwife had instructed and went back to her side as soon as he finished scrubbed his hands.

"Natsume." Mikan's voice was darker than he'd ever heard it. He knelt by the bed and holds her hands tighter.

"What is it?"

"Don't leave me," she whispered. "Please."

There was something in her voice that made her look vulnerable. His protective instinct shoot up and he wish that he could do something to ease her pain. "I won't. I promise."

The midwife then ordered Mikan to push.

"I'm so tired," Mikan said.

"I know sweetheart, but just try. It'll soon be over. You'll see." Natsume hid his own fear behind false bravado.

Mikan sobbed and nodded, building her strength for another push.

"That's it sweetheart," Natsume encourage her. "Give it all that is in you."

She looked at him as if to say she had nothing left, but then he felt her body tense as she pressed down hard, holding her breath at the same time.

"It's coming! It's coming!" the midwife shouted.

Mikan laughed the sound almost giddy. What spirit his wife had! She laughed! What would he do if he lost her earlier? He'd made a mental note to take care of the accident later. Natsume knew that he was the cause for the accident. He knew that blue Lexus that had hit the car that his wife was on. For now, he would concentrate on Mikan and his child.

"One more push right?" Mikan asked tiredly.

"Right," Natsume agreed.

Her gaze on him, Mikan summoned a reserve of strength and made one last push. The midwife gives a shout. Natsume turned just in time to watch the baby's head emerge and slid out of his wife.

It was amazing.

The baby gasped with a startled jerk and then her mouth opened and out came a loud, healthy wail.

"We did it Mikan," Natsume said ecstatically. He wiped the tears of happiness that were flowing on his wife's face and kissed her lightly on the mouth. "We did it!"

"Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Hyuuga?"

Natsume held Mikan's hand a little tighter and they shared a smile. He then cut the cord and held their daughter while the midwife takes care of his wife.

"She needs a little bit of help breathing at the moment, so we need to take her to Special Care," the midwife told them, "but it's very, very common with babies born prematurely. She's looking very well, so there's nothing to worry about."

But it felt strange, going back to the ward without their baby. Mikan looked exhausted and was clearly close to tears.

"Don't worry," Natsume said. "Go to sleep. There's nothing to worry about because I'm here. Nami is safe too. We'll visit her once you wake up."

Mikan didn't have the energy to even nod at him because as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep. When she woke up, she registered that it was night. Her whole body hurts and she was momentarily panic when she found herself alone in the room.

Just then, Natsume entered the room along with the nurse, wheeling the small baby cot inside the room. When their eyes met, Natsume smiled at her and he instantly went to the side of the bed.

"You're awake," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

He looked rough. His clothes were creased and he needed a shave. She also noticed that there were deep shadows under his eyes. It looks as though a day had passed. Maybe it had.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough," he replied. "It's almost midnight. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She ached, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "You look like you need a rest. Go home and tell Youichi that I've missed him. I can manage here."

"I'm not leaving you," he said grimly. "And I just got off the phone with Youichi. He said that he can't wait to see his little sister and you too. He also said and I quote, 'Youichi doesn't care that Youichi has school tomorrow. Youichi wants to see mommy and baby Nami!'"

Mikan laughed when Natsume mimicked Youichi's baby voice and then grimaced as pain assailed from the centre of her body. The nurse who was positioning the baby cot beside her bed then went to her side and picked up a small device lying beside her. She picked it up and pressed it into her palm.

"This is for pain. You press the button here, and it injects a small amount of medication into your IV. You can press it only if you have the need." The nurse smiled. "Congratulations again Mr and Mrs Hyuuga."

As soon as the nurse was out of the room, Natsume started to move his hand from hers, she curled her fingers around his, keeping them laced. He relaxed and tightened his grip on her hand.

"When can I see our baby?"

"We can see her tomorrow," he replied. "For now, just rest."

"I don't feel like resting just yet," she said sheepishly. "I can't wait to see Nami."

Then Mikan moved cautiously on the bed creating enough space for the both of them. "Stay with me?"

Almost instantly, Natsume took the empty space, and gently placed his arm behind her as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed in a comfortable silence; contend in each others arms.

Natsume let out a heavy sigh and his body tense as he remembered the incident earlier. He will have to do something about it the first thing tomorrow morning. But he will have to be discreet so that Mikan would not get suspicious.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're thinking about something," Mikan said worriedly. "I call you three times but you didn't response."

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I was thinking about the accident. If I'd lost you—" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"I'm okay, Natsume," she assured him. "The baby and I are fine."

Natsume wants to tell her about his feelings for her. He'd almost lost her but now that she was in his arms, he knew that he had to tell her now. It's now or never. He didn't try to wrap it up in fancy words. There were only three that really mattered.

"I love you."

Natsume watched as her eyes dilate when he said those three words. "I love you," he said it again, this time with confidence. "I think I have from the very beginning. I just didn't see it."

Mikan but all stared at him. His breath hitched when he saw the moisture shimmering in her eyes. "Don't," he groaned, and watched helplessly as a single tear escape and roll slowly down her cheek. Women's greatest weapon. Natsume gathered her into his arms, nestling her head into the curve of his throat as he held her close.

His words sent a thrill through her, but she couldn't help asking, "What about Koizumi?"

"What about her?" His brows drew together. "She bruised my ego, and, yeah, I got very cynical about women for a while. But I realized that what I felt for her wasn't nearly as strong as the feelings I have for you."

More tears welled in her eyes, and she swallowed back the sob that clawed its way up her throat. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his strong chest.

"Please say it again," he whispered. "Tell me you love me. I've been waiting a lifetime to hear it."

She wanted to tease him and say that it was only earlier that morning that she had confessed to him. But when she saw the vulnerability on his face, she decided against it. "I love you, Natsume. Ever since we first met...I love you."

Natsume leaned forward and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her lips. And when they pull apart, they stayed in the position until they both fell asleep. The next morning, Natsume smiled awkwardly as the head nurse was giving him lectures about being "tactful" in the hospital.

"I know that the two of you are newlyweds and that you two just had a baby," the head nurse said sternly. "But you have to remember that this is a hospital and there are rules about husbands sleeping in the hospital bed with his wife!"

Nevertheless Natsume was thankful that the head nurse hadn't waked him up when he was still sleeping in the bed his wife. Mikan needed all the rest to recover. The head nurse had practically marched in front of him at five in the morning after Natsume went out of the washroom.

Truth was; he didn't mind the lecture. He didn't mind when he heard the other nurses whispered and gushing that he was a "sweet" and "romantic" man. He didn't mind at all. Natsume was happy and nothing can change that fact.

When Mikan woke up around nine, she had insisted that she wanted to see her daughter. They were about to get ready to go to the Special Care suite when their family arrived. The room was immediately filled with fresh flowers and balloons that had congratulations and well-wishes messages on it. Their mothers had hugged the both of them while Shiki and Mikan's grandfather shake Natsume's hand before they kissed the top of Mikan's head. Natsume picked up Youichi in his arm as the latter was put down on the bed with Mikan.

"Mommy is feeling better now?" Youichi asked her with concerned.

Mikan hugged him tightly and said, "Now that Youichi is here, mommy is feeling better. But mommy might feel much better if Youichi went to school later."

Youichi pouted at her mother. "But I want to see baby Nami."

"Then shall we go and see her together?" Mikan asked him.

He nodded and together they went to the Special Care unit. The room was divided by a huge mirror that separates the visitors and all of the premature babies. They've asked the nurse to show them where Nami was placed and when they finally saw her, they were mesmerized by the sight of baby Nami.

"Pretty soon, we can take off the breathing helper that we've attached through her nose," the nurse explained. "We're also need to monitor her for a few more days but from what we've observed, the baby is healthy and she'll be out of the hospital in no time."

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone and Natsume hold Mikan's shoulder (she was sitting on a wheelchair), giving her the support that she needed.

"That's great," Mikan whispered gladly as she looked at her daughter. "Can we see her?"

The nurse looks a little uncomfortable as she looked at all of them. "It's best that only two people would visit her at one time, so that it would not put her on too much stress."

"We understand," Kaoru said and the she lifted Youichi in her arms (which he violently protests). "You're going to school now young man. And stop squirming!"

"No," Youichi wailed. "I want to see baby Nami!"

Mikan reached for Youichi's face and caressed his cheeks. "Youichi listens to your grandmother and I promise you that you'll see Nami after school later okay?"

He was quiet for a while as if thinking. "Really?"

"Really," Mikan replied and looked at Natsume as the latter pat Youichi on the head.

"Okay," Youichi reluctantly agree as he was carried by Kaoru on her shoulder, waving back at them. Shiki, Yuka and Mikan's grandpa stays back to watch the baby through the glass. Then the couple went inside the room to meet their daughter.

Nami was blessed with his father's olive complexion and Mikan's brunette's hair. As if she knew that her parents were visiting, Nami opened her eyes and her hands went up as if she was trying to reach her puny hands to them. Natsume let out a sagged breath when he saw that his daughter had inherited his crimson eyes. And he can see that she was a Hyuuga through and through.

"I finally got to meet you Nami," Mikan cooed at her daughter. She caressed the baby's rosy cheek and laughed softly as Nami let out a garbled noise.

Natsume let his index finger lingers at Nami's fingers and sighed when she grabbed his finger. "What a strong grip you got there little girl."

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other affectionately. Carefully, Natsume picked the little bundle when his wife said that she wants to hold the baby, trying not to dislodge any wires and then she tucked Nami safely in her arms.

Natsume knelt in front of her as he watched Mikan whispered a lullaby. He and Mikan had created this miracle together, a product of their love for each other, which continued to grow every day. He saw the vulnerability and innocence of the bond between mother and daughter, and he felt an elemental instinct to protect the both of them.

Just then, Natsume's phone beeped indicating that he had received a message. He fished his mobile from his pocket and smiled when he read the simple message: _Everything is ready._

He then turned to face his wife and newborn baby. He hates to leave them but he had business to take care of.

"I need to do something," Natsume said to his wife. "I promise I'll be back soon."

She looked at him for a few seconds before nodded. "Take care."

"I will," he replied and then he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he met his in-laws in the hallways.

"I need to take care of something," Natsume said simply to Yuka. "I'll be back later. Until then, I would appreciate if Yuka-san would take care of my wife."

Natsume was surprised when Yuka stepped in front of him and pinched his cheeks. "You brat," she scold him. "Of course I would take care of my daughter. If it's not me then who else? And one of these days, I will get you to call me 'mother'!"

Natsume could feel the stinging pain as his mother-in-law releases him and went inside the room to join his wife. It would take him a lot of time to get use to calling Yuka 'mother'. He wouldn't want to get his cheeks pinched in public (in which he was certain that Yuka will not hesitant to do it).

"Is this about the accident?" Shiki asked him suddenly.

The man was sharp and Natsume couldn't help but his respect for Shiki had increased. There was no use in lying to him about it anyway.

"Yes it is."

Shiki regard him with a look. "So the 'accident' wasn't actually an accident eh?"

Natsume cast him a sardonic smile as his answer.

"Need help?"

Natsume stared back at Shiki and was silent for a moment, and then he shook his head. "No. This is something that I have to do. But thank you."

"All right, just tell me if you need any help." Shiki put his hands on his trousers. "After all, we're family."

Natsume fought the urge to smile at his statement. The man obviously cared about Mikan and that was enough for him. When Natsume was in his car a few minutes later, he dialled the number that he hadn't called in a long time. He waited patiently until the other person to pick up on the other line. It was time to end this.

"Meet me in Saffron immediately."

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear about your wife," Luna said trying to sound sincere but it sounded too well-practiced to his ears. "Hit and run accidents are just nasty. I hope that nothing bad happens to your baby, Natsume darling."

Natsume had called her and told her to meet him at the restaurant. It didn't surprise him when she immediately agrees and from the looks of it, Luna believes that the reason he had call earlier was because he wants them to go back together. Oh, how wrong she was to assumed that.

Natsume let out a snort. "Really now? I'm not even sure that you're capable of such emotion."

Luna looked scandalized. She put her well manicured hand on her mouth and dramatically gasps. "Of course I am! I wouldn't want anything bad happened to your sweet wife!"

Natsume gave her an assesing look. "Funny. It's just so happened that the car that hits my wife is the same blue Lexus you're driving." He motioned his index finger to the car that parked outside the restaurant.

"W-wait," Luna said nervously. "Are you trying to imply that _I_ was the one who had caused the accident?"

Natsume shook his head. "I'm not trying to imply Luna. I'm telling you that you _are_ the one who hit the car my wife was driving. Do you know that I almost lost her? Did you ever think about the baby that she was carrying? My baby?"

"This is ridiculous! There are millions other blue Lexus in Japan and just because I own one, doesn't mean that I was the one who had hit her!" Luna stood up from her seat. "If you have decided that you want me back then call me some other time. I'm not here to discuss about your wife or your baby."

"I've got evidences that you are the cause for the car accident."

That had stopped her on her track and slowly, almost mechanically, Luna turned to face him with a horror expression on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Natsume pointed to the chair in front of him, urging her to sit. And when she did, Natsume produced a brown envelope and placed it in front of her.

Warily, Luna pulled out three photos from the envelope and stared at them with a shaky hand.

The pictures were from the time of the accidents and every detail was caught on the camera from different angles; the blue Lexus, the licence plate and the driver.

Luna stared at the picture of her driving the car. Her eyes widened and her face was white.

"What do you want?" her voice shook and sounded like she was pleading. "Oh my God, what will happen to me if daddy finds out? Natsume, you can't tell him or else he would cut my trust funds! Oh, and I really, really want to buy the limited edition of the new Gucci boots!"

Natsume let out a devious smile. "Now you're talking business."

He produced a contract from another envelope and placed it in front of her.

"What is this?" Luna stared at him in disbelief.

"It's a contract," Natsume replied. "It says that I will not press charge if you turn yourself in and admit that you're at fault for the accident."

"B-but daddy would kill me if he knew!" she cringed.

"Well, that's not my problem is it?" he replied. "And one more thing..."

Her mouth went agape. "There's more?"

Natsume ignored the interruption and continue, "You are to leave me and my family alone. I have enclosed a restriction order at the back of the contract and if you fail to comply with the terms in the contract, you will be heavily fined. It might cost as much as the new Gucci boots that you want."

Luna gritted her teeth. "You're unbelievable."

"I'm just protecting what's mine." Natsume narrowed his eyes to her. "And if you ever touch one hair of my wife or anyone from my family, I'll make sure to make you pay."

Luna was quiet for a moment before she pulled out a pen from her bag and signed her name on the space provided on the contract. And then after she (rather grudgingly) signed the contract, Luna stood up from her sit and glared at him.

"We could have been beautiful together Natsume," she spat.

Natsume nodded. "I agree. But I wouldn't be happy."

She regards him with a look. "Are you?"

Natsume thought about his beautiful wife and daughter. And there's also Youichi and his family. Heck, he was beyond happy. "More than I could ever imagine."

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. Goodbye Natsume."

With that, Natsume smiled triumphal. Luna would never go against his words. She might be a lot of things but she, of all people, knew how powerful he was and that he would hunt her down if she ever back against his words.

Natsume signalled his hand and called the waiter. He told the waiter to box four slices of the restaurant's signature 'Strawberry Cake' and paid the bills. On his way out of the restaurant, he ignored the weird look he got from the crowd as he whistles his way to his car.

The children from the orphanage was running around the garden as they play the 'You're It' game. At the moment, Kokoroyome was the 'it' and he had done a wonderful job handling the children.

Youichi had wanted to celebrate his birthday at the orphanage because he said that it was a special place him. "Youichi met mommy and daddy there and then baby Nami arrived in this world and Youichi is happy that Youichi can be a part of the family," he said. "I also want the other children to have fun. The orphanage can be quiet bore sometimes."

Mikan smiled as she watched Koko herd the boys outside. The sakura tree was blooming beautifully and before she knew it, she was also caught up in the chaotic fun. She watched as Youichi play 'pins the tail on the donkey' with the other children. He had smile more during the past few months and had taken the role of a protective brother. His teacher had told her –one of the times when Mikan picked up Youichi that he had practically bragged to everyone he had a new sister.

Then her attention turned to her husband. It was apparent to everyone of Natsume's adoration with his daughter. He had loved his daughter with open adoration. Often, he would tuck her in the crook of his arm (like he was doing at the moment) and parade her before guests as if a baby were a lovely miracle none of them had ever seen before. He thought her prodigiously clever for holding his finger, for kicking her legs, for making adorable sounds, for doing all the things that babies usually did...except that in his opinion his daughter did them better.

Natsume had admitted he was scared that he would feel more for Nami than he did for Youichi. But in truth, he discovered he loved Nami and Youichi equally. They were both children of his heart.

Mikan watched as her husband passed Nami to her mother. The baby was starting to have a crying fit when she lost grip on the small ball toy she was carrying on her hands. After Natsume washed the ball and gave it back to her, Nami pouted prettily at her father. As if sensing that Mikan was watching him; he looked at her and their eyes met. He walked towards her and when he was beside her, Natsume kissed her on her forehead and wound his arms around her waist.

"Who's ready for cake?" Kaoru shouted, and smiled when she received a chorus of, "Me!"

Mikan and Natsume looked at the scene as the children were gobbling away the cake and created mess onto their clothes –especially Youichi.

"That's gonna' stain," Natsume sighed. "What a disaster."

Mikan lifted her face and smiled at him. "But it's a beautiful disaster don't you think?"

He glanced down and smiled when he could see the love in her eyes.

"It sure is."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

And it ends just like that :)

Thank you to all of you who had supported me throughout my 2 years "journey" here in FFN world. I have decided that I'm retiring after I posted this last chapter. Yes. As for today, I'm retiring from FFN. The reasons? Well, to those of you who had read my "little" author notes at the end of the chapter might know. Simple to say that it's time for me to focus on my studies. I barely had enough time to sleep these few weeks (because of all my ASSignments). So I hope that you guys will respect my decision :) And it's time for other people to shine :D

If you guys feel the need to talk to me about anything (absolutely anything), you can PM me/add me on Facebook and for sure I will reply to you.

With so much love and gratefulness,

sakuraheartz


End file.
